Unexpected Blessings
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Jarrod made a promise during the war and, later, reaffirmed the promise. Now he finds himself having to keep that promise only he has no clue as to the changes it will bring to the Barkleys...one more than the others. Sorry, still stink at reviews. Hope you will read anyway, Rated T to be safe. Hurt/Comfort also.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sound of a rooster could be heard flying through the air, as Jarrod made his way from his bedroom down to the breakfast table. He'd gotten in late the night before, but since the case he'd been working on was over, he had been able to catch up on a bit of much needed sleep. By the time he got to the table, his family was already seated. He wasn't surprised when Nick and Heath started ribbing him about sleeping in and attributed to the 'effects of aging'.

"Enough teasing, let's get this food blessed and eaten before it grows cold." Victoria reprimanded her sons, though she did so with a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes.

"Oh, Jarrod," Audra spoke up, apologizing, "You were in and out so much yesterday, and got in so late last night, I forgot to give you a letter that arrived for you yesterday." She pointed towards the credenza that sat off to the side of the room. "It's over there."

"You can get it after you eat." Victoria spoke up when her oldest started to stand up. "At least, I'd appreciate it if you did." She didn't like it that Jarrod would miss various meals when he was working on a case, and this last case had been no different. If, by some wild chance, there was anything in the letter that would be the start of another case, she wanted to know he'd had a good meal first.

Jarrod grinned and sat back down. He didn't have to ask his mother why she'd looked at him with such concern in her eyes. He knew how he got at times and he knew how she felt about it. "All right, mother, I'll wait." He then picked up his utensils and began eating his breakfast and talking with his family.

**~oOo~**

By the time Nick and Heath were finished eating, Jarrod had already left the table. Since they had thought Jarrod was going into Stockton, both Nick and Heath were surprised to find Jarrod sitting and staring into the empty fireplace. The letter that Audra had spoken of was in his hands and opened. The two brothers looked at each other; each had a puzzled look on their face. "What's wrong, Jarrod?" Nick asked as he and Heath looked back towards their elder brother, almost afraid of what news was in the letter their brother held.

What was wrong? Jarrod sighed inwardly as he looked at the letter and read _Sir, my name is Jefferson Hilton. I'm writing on the behalf of the late Zachariah Stapleton. Zachariah Stapleton_, it was a name he had not seen for a couple of years. When Jarrod had first met Zach, the title in front of the man's name had been that of a Major. In spite of the fact that Zach, as those who knew him, outranked Jarrod, the two had still found a strong brotherly bond over a period of time… even though Zach was ten years older than Jarrod. After the war was over, but before Heath joined the family, Zach had traveled to California. He'd stopped by to visit Jarrod and to meet the rest of the family. "It's from a law firm in Nevada. Zach's passed away." Jarrod answered as he stood up, slid the letter back into its envelope and into his vest pocket, and then walked over to table that constantly held a decanter filled with a bit of something for them, or a guest if they had one, to drink.

It took a moment for the name to really register with Nick. He'd only met the man during the man's visit to the ranch and had not had any cause to think a lot about the man. When he made the connection, his eyes widened. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know his friendship meant a lot to you." Nick looked from Jarrod to Heath, and then gave Heath a brief summary of Mr. Stapleton. "What did the law firm in Nevada say?" Nick asked a bit concerned, knowing it wasn't normally a law's office place to notify someone of another person's passing. For Jarrod to take a drink right after breakfast, it had to be something huge.

_"Don't you think you're jumping the gun?" Jarrod, who stood in the study talking to his friend, leaned against the huge oak desk he'd bought the week before. The old desk had finally gotten to the point where it just had to be replaced."_

_ Zach let out an amused chuckle. "I hope so, only I'm not getting any younger." The man then grew dead serious and any signs of amusement flew out the window. "You made me a promise during the war, Jarrod. I know when you made that promise I had been severely wounded, and neither one of us knew if I would survive. I might not be dying now; still, I want to ask if you're still willing to keep that promise. After all, with my Katie gone, I'd like to have a peace of mind on the matter." His wife's name had actually been Catalina, only Zach had seldom used it. She had been Zach's wife for close to twenty four years, but her health had started failing her after twenty one years of the marriage._

Jarrod sighed. He had re-affirmed the promise his friend had asked of him while hoping he'd never have to keep it. Only now, almost five years since the two had last talked, he found himself in a boat he wished he could get out of. "They're carrying out the orders Zach left is his will." Jarrod answered as he put down the glass as he turned to face his brothers with the most serious look they'd ever seen on their brother's face. "Is mother still in the dining room?"

Now Nick and Heath both knew something was up. Jarrod wouldn't have 'that' look on his face and asking the whereabouts of their mother if something wasn't going on. Only question they had was…what was going on? "She went into the kitchen to talk to Silas." Nick answered. He went to say something else, only to have Jarrod excuse himself and exit the living room faster than Nick thought humanly possible.

"Boy howdy," Heath said as he watched Jarrod disappear from the room. "How come I get the feeling there was more than 'you've inherited such and such' in that letter?" It was a question that Nick didn't bother answering as he felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The streets of Stockton were full of people coming and going, laughing and talking. The noises of the city drowned out many of the birds that happened to be perched on a few of the roofs chirping. Jarrod couldn't help but sigh, as he drove the family's surrey through the streets of Stockton. While his work demanded that he walk, or ride, the streets of Stockton, Sacramento or San Francisco, a part of him would always look forward to the nights when he could simply stand on the verandah of his family's home. As he drew closer to the railroad station, he ran the conversation he'd had with his mother the week before through his mind. The fact that she was shocked by the revelation he'd given her would have been the understatement of the year. However, once Victoria had gotten over the shock she'd made it clear that, while she wished Jarrod late friend had found someone else to extract the promise from, she would back Jarrod up on keeping the promise to Zach. The rest of the family, when they'd been told what was going on, were just as stunned; still they, like their mother, had promised to say nothing.

By the time Jarrod rode up to the train station, the early morning's hustle and bustle had slowed down to a minor trickle. As he parked the surrey off to the side of the building, Jarrod couldn't help but wonder how long before the activity around the station would rise again.

"Hello, Jarrod," the train master smiled as Jarrod opened the door of the station and stepped inside. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Jarrod replied as his eyes swept the waiting room. He frowned slightly seeing the room empty.

Before he could say anything, the station master spoke up. "If you're looking for someone who was supposed to arrive on the last train, it's been delayed. It might be up to another thirty minutes before it gets here or it could pull up any minute."

"Thanks," Jarrod turned and walked out of the building and sat down on the bench just outside the door and to the left. It wasn't very often he was grateful for a late train only, after the morning he'd had, it was a blessing. His mind wandered back to the last battle he'd been involved in, or the aftermath of it anyway, back to when the first time the promise was extracted from him. It was during the last battle that Zach had been severely wounded and no one, including Jarrod, had expected the man to live.

"_You don't have to say anything." Zach lay on a cot in a makeshift 'hospital' looking up at Jarrod. "I know how bad it is."_

_Jarrod had simply nodded, not sure what he was supposed to say. If only he'd seen the sniper that shot Zach before he did. He could have got to Zach's aid sooner. Oh well, he chastised himself, there was no use in dwelling over 'what if'. He hadn't, and Zach had been wounded. That was just the plain facts, and nothing could change them._

_ "As you know, my wife is from Mexico and from a rather wealthy family. I made her a promise at the time of our marriage, one that maybe I shouldn't have, only it meant so much to her that I couldn't say no." Zach looked with earnest up Jarrod and pulled the rug out from under him when he, Zach, repeated the promise and asked him to keep it for him 'when the time came'. "I wrote everything down and signed it along with having a couple of witnesses sign it."_

_ Jarrod couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was simply mind boggling. This was America. Things like this weren't done, were they? Zach, who seemed to read Jarrod's mind, laid his hand on Jarrod's wrist and said, "My mother was not from here and neither is my wife. And," the man gave him a small smile, "it's not like such things do not work."_

Jarrod came out of his thoughts as he heard a train whistle. He looked towards the far side of the train station. Sure enough he saw the train pulling in. He sighed. It had not been necessary for him to do anything back then as Zach as surprised everyone and survived. He had forgotten about the promise until his friend had showed up at the ranch and once again asked him to reaffirm the promise."This is insane." Jarrod whispered as the train came to stop and the passengers began to file out of the train one by one

Marguerite Maria Stapleton looked out of the window she was sitting by. Anyone who looked at the petite black haired beauty, who stood a mere five feet two inches, close enough would have seen a young woman who was calm and collected on the outside….but nervous as all get out. If it had not been for the fact that she greatly loved and respected her late father and mother, the young woman probably would have bolted when the man lay on his deathbed and reminded her of just what her mother had wanted, and what he'd gotten Jarrod Barkley to promise to do.

"_Do not worry my daughter. The Barkleys are good people, and Jarrod Barkley will provide for you until the time comes for you to marry." Zach smiled up at his daughter. He felt sure it wasn't the thought of Jarrod being placed as her guardian that upset her, but what he, Zach, had asked Jarrod to do as her guardian. He was proven right when his daughter looked at him in disbelief._

_ "How could you ask of him such a thing?" Marguerite swallowed and stared at her father. Even with all the years of her mother preparing her to hear the things her father was saying it still boggled Marguerite's mind._

_ "And, as you know, your mother came from one of the finest families in that country." Zach took a hold of his daughter's hand. He sighed and told her what her mother had asked of him on her own deathbed. "While I know you would say that it wasn't necessary for your mother to act as she did and to ask this, only…" he gave her a small smile, "please, understand. You were her only daughter. She wanted to have the peace of mind that you would be well provided for."_

As the train came to a stop, Marguerite saw Jarrod standing on the platform outside the train station. While she had never met him, she recognized him from the photo her late father had showed her. Inwardly she sighed as she prayed he was indeed as honorable of a man as her father had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The wind whipped through the air as Jarrod and Marguerite climbed into the surrey. After they'd seated themselves and were heading away from the train station and back towards Stockton, the wind picked up and actually tried ripping Marguerite's blue bonnet off her head. As it was, Jarrod was glad he had chosen to go without a hat that day.

Jarrod glanced over towards his Marguerite. He remembered how her father had rattled off all his daughter's accomplishments, and that had been four years ago. From what the law office that had contacted him had told him, the young woman beside him had just graduated early from a young women's finishing school her father had sent her too, and held a teaching certificate…though, she was refusing to use it. They'd also included letters from various people who knew her well. All said Marguerite was a rather mature young woman. Inwardly, Jarrod sighed again. As educated as she was, and as mature as people claimed her to be, he was sure she did not appreciate having a guardian put over her now since her father was gone, especially since her eighteenth birthday was less than six months away. After they had traveled a number of miles, Jarrod just had to break the silence that had been between him and his late friend's daughter.

"Mother and Silas have a room already for you; Audra probably has it filled with every dress she could find in San Francisco." Jarrod turned his head slightly and looked at Marguerite.

Marguerite gave him a small smile and told him her father had talked about Audra and her obsession with new dresses, and her uncanny ability to have 'just the right dress" for women visitors. "If she has, it is kind of her, only I fear she'll have wasted her time if she has. I'm not one to over indulge myself when it comes to my attire." She wasn't either. She had other ways to use her time and money other than buying dresses and such.

"So your father once told me." Jarrod said just as a bird flew too close to the horses, spooking them. One minute they were moving along at a comfortable pace, the next Jarrod was pulling on the reins and doing his best to control the horses; Marguerite held onto the side of the surrey until Jarrod was successful in getting the team under control once more.

"You handle the horses beautifully." Marguerite looked at Jarrod in admiration. She'd not thought that an attorney would also have the ability to handle the animals in such a manner.

"Not all my time has been spent inside my office." Jarrod smiled as he began talking of his family and the ranch. "Father always insisted everyone helped with one chore or another around the ranch, no matter where our main interest lay." Growing up Jarrod had slightly resented that, but now he had to admit it came in handy. "The last time I saw your father he said you were quite a huge help to the nurses at the hospital where he worked. I was surprised to hear you had a teaching certificate."

Both sadness and disgust appeared in the young woman's eyes. "I'm not surprised you were told about that. My father never did want me in, or around the hospital. The school I went to knew this and, not knowing what my mother wanted, insisted I get it. I might have argued with them only father had started coming down ill and I didn't have the energy too." She then went on to shock Jarrod when she admitted that the hospital her father had worked in before he fell ill wasn't the first one she'd ever been in. She told Jarrod of the many experiences she'd had as a young child during the Civil War, when she'd slip into the military hospital where her father was stationed, or any makeshift one that happened to be erected near their home town. "I don't remember most of the wounded soldiers' names." She admitted, still smiling wide. "But I remember they liked the attention and were grateful for the visits. I'm sure it was the reason they agreed to promise to tell no one of my visits." Marguerite grew quiet as she thought on the past and then turned her mind to the present and future. Jarrod wasn't surprised when she turned to him and asked, "Why did you agree to my father's request? It's not like you agree with my late mother. I know that because father told me how hesitant you were when he made the request."

"_You once said you'd do there for me if I ever needed help, Jarrod." Zach lay on the hospital bed and looked up at Jarrod. "I know it's asking a lot of you only, please, for the sake of helping me keep my promise to my wife, agree to it. And don't say she'll object; she and I already talked about things before I entered the war."_

_ Jarrod started at his friend. The Zach he knew would never have agreed to such a thing, even if the request had come from the man's wife. He didn't hesitate to question his friend out loud on the matter either._

_ Zach closed his eyes and then said softly, "My wife's family does, Jarrod and, Marguerite is our only daughter. My wife wants to make sure she is taken care of so she begged me to go along with it. Apparently she, my wife, has been preparing our daughter from birth to accept what my wife is asking, and is continuing to reinforce the idea even as we speak." It was a fact that Zach had not known until shortly before he enlisted. "If you do not wish to then, please, go get Colonel Hammer for me."_

_ Colonel Hammer? Jarrod stiffened as he had no doubt what the "good" colonel would say and do. He might have tried to convince Zach that he had blinders on when it came to the colonel, only Jarrod was sure that Zach, in the condition he was, would not listen…and Jarrod didn't want the colonel involved. _

"Your father was my friend." Jarrod answered as the past finished playing in his mind. "I did not agree with him on the matter only, for his peace of mind, I agreed to it knowing he'd just ask someone else if I refused. Are you going to say you want me to break my word?" He asked, halfway hoping she would say yes, but knowing that, as loyal as she'd been to her parents, that was not a very high possibility. He was right.

"No, I was just wondering was all." Marguerite quit talking as she fell into silence and let her mind wander elsewhere, something Jarrod did not fight as he too had a great deal on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Marguerite couldn't help but stare as Jarrod drove the surrey through the large iron gates that stood in front of the Barkley home. The young woman thought for a moment they reminded her of two centennial guards outside one of the castles she'd seen when she would travel with her parents, before her mother passed away. Her mother… Marguerite couldn't help but let out a low, very soft, sigh; how she'd give anything to have just one more day with the kind hearted woman.

Jarrod, who had heard the barely audible sigh, felt his heart go out to young woman beside him. While her father had provided more than a comfortable living for his family, Jarrod knew the Stapletons had never lived in anything like his family's home. Most likely Marguerite was feeling rather out of place and missing her father greatly, probably her mother too even if the woman had been gone for five years.

Ciego walked up to the surrey as Jarrod pulled back on the reins just enough to stop the horses. "Hello, Mr. Barkley, ma'am," Ciego tipped his hat and smiled at the Barkley's guest. "May I take care of the animals and the surrey?" He asked as he looked at Jarrod. The fact that Victoria had asked him to make sure Jarrod didn't have to deal with 'that matter' when he brought their guest home was something the long time employee didn't think he needed to say.

Jarrod wasn't about to argue. "I'd appreciate it very much if you did." He answered as he climbed down from the surrey and then helped Marguerite down before grabbing her luggage. The sooner he and Miss Stapleton got into the house, the sooner she'd be able to get settled into the room that would be hers while she was under their roof.

Jarrod looked into Marguerite's eyes and saw how nervous she was in spite of the confident pose she took. He smiled and nodded towards the front door. "Come on, my family doesn't bite." That comment made the young woman chuckle as she followed him inside.

** ~oOo~**

As they entered the house they could see Nick and Victoria standing in the living room near the sofa. Nick had his back towards Jarrod and Marguerite. From the sounds of it, the dark haired rancher wasn't happy because he and Heath were supposed to have met up after the morning's work and that hadn't happened.

"When I arrived in the field where the men were working, they said Heath had just left looking for me. We keep crossing paths; it's downright irritin'!" Nick went on to gripe rather loudly that he and Heath kept doing that, one showing up in a place after the other one had already been there.

Before Victoria could say anything, Marguerite, who was now standing roughly five feet from Nick, spoke up and stated rather bluntly, "There's an easy solution. One of you simply needs to stay in one place until the other one shows up." She, Jarrod and Victoria all had to hold in a laugh as Nick practically jumped three feet in the air and whirled around before landing back on his feet.

"What are you trying to do? Give me heart failure?" Nick snapped as he glared at his brother and their guest, though he couldn't help but stare. Marguerite was far more beautiful that Jarrod had led him to believe.

"Nick!" Victoria, appalled that her middle son would snap at their guest, started to reprimand Nick only to stop when Marguerite spoke up, smiling from ear to ear as she did so.

"Naw, I just wanted to see how high you could jump." Her tone was serious only the sparkle in her eye told everyone she was simply being very sarcastic.

Nick opened his mouth to say something only he shut it right back up. Why did the young woman in front of him have to be right when it came to him and Heath? And, when it came to the reply she'd just made, he knew he'd brought that one on himself. Still, he wasn't about to actually say that. He snatched his hat off the sofa where he'd tossed it when he first came into room and headed for the door, a scowl was in his eyes as he did so.

"Where are you going? Will you be back in time for lunch?" Victoria only asked because noon was not all that far away.

Again, it was all she, Jarrod and their guest could do not to bust up laughing as Nick looked back towards her and said, "I'm going out to the corrals and I won't be leaving there until Heath shows up!" He then stormed out of the house, not caring to see any reaction his statement would get out of his mother, brother or the guest who had the nerve to be right.

The moment the door was shut Marguerite, who wondered if she'd been out of line to say the things she had, quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to upset him, only mother always said two ships would never meet if both kept moving." She wasn't about to apologize for the remark about seeing how high Nick could jump. If he wanted to ask stupid questions, she could hand out stupid answers.

While Victoria and Jarrod were both shocked that the young woman had actually shut Nick up, they both broke out in smiles and started laughing. They hadn't seen anyone outside family make Nick speechless in a long time. "No need to apologize, young lady. Nick should have heard the door open and heard us enter. It's not your fault he wasn't paying attention." Then, after being told by his mother that Audra and Eugene, who was visiting for a few days, were off with some friends, Jarrod picked up Marguerite's suitcases. "Right now, let's get you settled in."

Victoria watched as Marguerite followed Jarrod up the stairs and sighed, her mind again turning back to the conversation she and Jarrod had had in the kitchen just before he'd left to go meet Miss Stapleton at the train yard.

_ "All I asked was for you to consider waiting for a two months before keeping your promise, son. I mean, you have four months in which to to fulfill it." Victoria, who stood near the sink, looked in earnest upon her eldest as he entered the kitchen after being told by Silas his mother wanted to talk to him. "She's had a lot of changes in her life from what you've told me. I mean, she was raised back east and went to school there even though Zach admitted to the law firm she wanted to move to Nevada with him. When she graduates she joins in him Nevada only to find him dying. Now, she's having to deal with the fact that she's facing a marriage that will you will arrange for her. I would think she needs at least a little bit of time before that one takes place."  
_  
_ Jarrod walked over to the counter and, taking a cup down from the cupboard, poured himself a cup of coffee. He then turned and looked at his mother, the sympathy he felt for the young woman he was going to meet at the train showed in his eyes. "I realize that mother. Believe me; I don't plan on pushing her into any marriage with anyone right away." He then sighed. "I can't help but wish her father had threatened to contact someone beside the 'good' Colonel Hammer if I didn't agree to this." The fact that Zach would have, most likely, looked up the colonel if Jarrod had not re affirmed his promise was something that Jarrod didn't feel was necessary to say.  
_  
Hearing the sound of Heath and Nick's voices coming through the living room window brought Victoria out of her thoughts, and she headed up the stairs to see what, if anything, she could do for their guest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Marguerite, who had insisted on mucking out some of the stalls in the stable; that is, once Ciego showed her how too-said she might as well do something to help around the ranch- finished the work, cleaned up and then headed for the rose garden intending to have some time to herself. Only that was not to be as she found Audra sitting on the bench that sat underneath a large willow tree reading a book. Marguerite would have simply turned around and left, except Audra looked up from the book she was reading before Marguerite could do such a thing.

Audra, who had been shocked to learn what their guest was voluntarily doing, was more than happy to see their guest. Audra had been rather disappointed the night before when their guest had excused herself right after supper and disappeared into her room for the night. Audra had hoped to have a private conversation with their newest guest. She might have pouted only before she could her brothers and mother had seen straight through her. "Marguerite's had a long journey and helped me out immensely this afternoon." Victoria gave her daughter a look that begged her to stop and think for a moment. "Let the poor girl rest."

Marguerite couldn't help but silently groan as Audra started smiling and beckoning her over. It's not that Audra wasn't polite enough, and Marguerite had to admit the young lady had good taste in clothes, only after a few of the comments Audra had made at the supper table the night before, Marguerite couldn't help but wonder if the young lady had lost just a few of her marbles somewhere along the way. After thinking that, Marguerite quickly chastised herself as she knew it was not a very nice thing to think of anyone.

"Hello, Audra." Marguerite walked over and smiled politely, knowing full well she'd want the same consideration given to her if they were to switch places.

"Hello, I'm glad to see you out here. I had hoped to talk with you without mother or Jarrod around." Audra continued smiling as she laid her book on her lap and waited for Marguerite to sit down; something Marguerite once again did only out of politeness. She was sure Jarrod's sister intended to ask questions that Marguerite would rather not talk about.

"Are you really going to just sit still while Jarrod arranges a marriage for you?" Audra knew if it had been her, she'd have thrown a fit, maybe even run away. The idea of marrying someone simply because your parent, or guardian as was in Jarrod's case, said you needed to, appalled her. Besides, things like that just didn't happen 'here in California', did they?

Marguerite silently counted to ten, reminding herself that Audra was Jarrod's sister. Marguerite had a few things running around in her head on 'that' subject, only she wasn't about to admit any of her thoughts to this young woman…no matter how kind she was known to be. So, as was her habit, she smiled wide and answered, "Actually, I planned on doing a few new things, mucking the stables was just the first on the list of my 'to do' list. Just sitting around is simply wasting time." She wasn't surprised by the look of utter disbelief that appeared on Audra's face. Maybe, someday, someone would take the time to explain Marguerite's humor to the young woman, but it wouldn't be her.

"I was being serious. Are you really okay with someone else picking your husband for you? Where's the fun in that?" Audra asked.

All of a sudden she could care less about trying to be tactful or 'handling things with diplomacy' as her mother would say. Marguerite stood back up and looked at Audra with the most serious expression on her face and said in a rather blunt tone of voice, "With all due respect, I thought it was the town's busybodies who held the job of being overly nosy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do not think this matter is any of your concern. I'm going on a walk." She then turned and quickly walked away leaving Audra with her eyes wide open…and feeling rather ashamed as she knew full well their guest had every right to react the way she had.

** ~oOo~**

Nick stepped into the barn just in time to hear Marguerite, who was sitting on a bale of hay holding one of the puppies that had been born to Audra's dog a few weeks before, asking what the puppy thought of her idea and see a few tears fall off her cheeks. "What idea?" Nick asked, and then watched as Marguerite jerked backwards and glared at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she quickly wiped away her tears and she got her heart back into place. She might have been tempted to ask the question sharper than she had only… Marguerite knew it's what she got for allowing herself to get so involved in a one way conversation that she wouldn't hear someone enter the barn.

"Long enough," Nick replied. Then, due to the fact that he'd not only saw the tears but heard and felt a quiet-yet overwhelming-struggle in their guest's voice as well, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Marguerite shook her head and let out a half hearted, tired, 'humph', "My mother and her good intentions…" she looked at Nick, "Do you know how much I'd love to find a man willing to talk your brother into letting him marry me, but not before we had taken the time to predetermine just how long the marriage would last? And what he would get himself before I'd have my freedom to go and do what I really want? No one's going to agree to a marriage ahead of time knowing before any vows are exchanged just how it will end. I'm going to be stuck in a marriage simply because my mother got it into her head to ask my father what she did and," she shrugged her shoulders, "because I don't know how to get out of it. And, don't tell me to simply walk away. When my mother was on her deathbed, I promised her I'd be married when I was eighteen." For any faults her mother might have had, Marguerite knew how good of a woman Catalina Stapleton had really been….that was the only reason she'd given her mother the promise.

Nick told himself he was crazy only he hated to see Marguerite so upset, and she was right. She shouldn't be forced into a marriage she hadn't asked for. He sat down beside Marguerite and shocked her when he asked what she thought about living under the same roof with a man who was known to have little patience and often acted without thinking ahead, even if he meant well.

"Why?" She asked without turning her head.

Nick took a hold of her chin and turned her face towards him. "If you're serious, I'll talk to Jarrod. No," he hurried on as a look of fear came into her eyes, "I'll leave out this talk we just had or that I'm agreeing to your terms." He smiled from ear to ear as he said, "I'll just convince him to let me be the groom. That is, if you'll also agree to my terms."

"And just what would those be?" Marguerite couldn't believe what she was hearing; she hadn't seriously thought any respectable man would agree to such a thing. And, from everything Jarrod had told her about the man before her, Nick was a very honorable man.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Promise me at least two years and seriously realize it would be a divorce you'd have on your hands, not an annulment. Right or wrong, I can hardly see myself in a platonic relationship, especially with a woman who is as beautiful as you are." He couldn't help but smile even wider as Marguerite blushed at the compliment. What could he say? She was beautiful. "Though," He paused and added, "Call me what you want-you'd probably be right- only if a child should be conceived during the time we're together? I would want to see that child raised here on the ranch. Not that you couldn't see him, or her, anytime you wanted. I'd never keep a child from seeing his, or her, own mother. It wouldn't be right. So, do I talk to Jarrod or not? Though, don't worry. This arrangement between us would not be brought up. It's no one's business but ours."

For a moment Marguerite said nothing. She had thrown the idea out thinking she was simply venting never expecting this. Nick's reaction had her head spinning. _"He's impatient and has a temper on him, but he's only hit other men and non living objects. He's never hit a woman, nor would he. He downright hates it when men mistreat their wives or girlfriends." _Jarrod's words from an earlier conversation, one where he'd told Marguerite about each member of his family, came back to her. Maybe a temporary union with Nick wouldn't be so bad after all. "Could I have a couple of hours to think on it?" She asked as she looked at him, hoping he'd understand he'd surprised her by his response.

Nick smiled as he stood up, "It's more than okay." He then walked out of the barn; he had to get back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The noise of the men working out near the corral or other areas outside could be heard through the open windows of the study. However, they might as well have been a hundred miles away, as Nick paced around the study waiting for Jarrod. His elder brother wasn't home from his office yet and Nick had asked Silas to make sure that Jarrod was needed in the study the moment he got home.

Nick had to chuckle, as he thought about asking Jarrod to consent to allow him to be the one Jarrod gave Marguerite to in marriage. It was definitely not something Nick had ever thought he'd find himself doing. No, if anything, he had thought it would be the father of the woman he wished to marry that he'd have been talking too. With that thought, his mind turned back the second conversation he'd had with Marguerite, one that had taken place out near the corral not two hours after their visit in the Barn. He replayed the entire conversation that had taken place, especially the part when he and Maggie realized that they had actually met during the war.

_"You were that young child?" Nick felt his jaw drop to the barn floor as he remembered lying in a bed inside a makeshift army hospital, one that had been not exactly been planned. The place held at least twenty wounded soldiers and stood roughly three miles outside a small town. He remembered well a young black haired little girl that had snuck into the hospital at night two nights in a row to visit the soldiers, telling jokes and singing the corniest songs. When they'd asked who she was, she simply said to call her Maggie and, when they asked where her family was, she giggled and said they were closer than they knew. She admitted her mother would tan her hide if she didn't get back to her house before she noticed her absence._

_ "Yep, my father was a doctor in that 'hospital'. I was curious only mother, as you can guess, would not hear of me visiting the place." Marguerite sighed. "I was ornery enough back then to sneak out and visit it anyway. Still visit it in my head sometimes," She then smiled at Nick and admitted she'd had the feeling she'd seen him before when she first arrived on the ranch._

Nick stopped pacing the floor and stood next to the window. From where he stood he could see the woman who had consented to let him call her Maggie, as he had done on her visits to the hospital, talking to McColl's wife, who had come to visit Victoria only to find Mrs. Barkley not at home and to Heath, who had Nick he was crazy when he found out why Nick was looking for Jarrod…though he, Heath, did tell Nick he wouldn't fight the marriage if he was serious. Nick's mind went back to the last question Marguerite had asked him.

_"Are you sure about this? You'll be giving up two years that you could be seriously looking for a wife who will stand by you through thick and thin for your entire life." Marguerite stood up and looked at Nick just before she'd told him to talk to Jarrod. While she was okay with everything they'd discussed; well, maybe not quite everything. She didn't like the idea of leaving without a child… if there was one. She couldn't imagine carrying a child for nine months and then leaving without that child. Still, she could understand Nick wanting his child raised on the ranch. Still, she was having a hard time believing he was willing to enter into what would simply be a 'friendship marriage with fringe benefits' as they had both put it. _

Was he serious? Nick rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. He was more than serious; he also had to have lost few cards along the way. When he heard the study door open Nick turned around. He was more than happy to see Jarrod walk in, as part of Nick had been afraid it would be someone else and he just wanted this talk to be over with.

For Jarrod's part, he wasn't blind. He could see how uneasy Nick was and it made him curious. Walking over to his desk, Jarrod put his briefcase on the top of the furniture, pulled out the chair that sat behind his desk and sat down. "What's wrong?" He asked the question hoping nothing serious had happened. He had enough on his plate as it was.

"Depends," Nick walked back to the window and looked outside. Mrs. McColl and Heath had left, but he could still see Marguerite, who was sitting on the grass playing with the same puppy she'd had in the barn.

Jarrod frowned slighted as Nick took his hands off his hips and put them on the window sill. Something had definitely made his brother nervous only what on earth was it? "Nick?" Jarrod leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk. "What is it? What did you need to see me about?"

Nick took a deep breath and then slowly said, "I want to be the one Marguerite is given to in marriage." He wasn't surprised when Jarrod's eyes widened as he literally grabbed the arms of the chair he was sitting in. Nick had figured he'd get something along that reaction as a response.

Jarrod stood, still staring at his brother. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Oh sure, the fact that Marguerite had caught Nick's eye was believable, every pretty face caught his eye, but to come in and say he wanted to marry her? "What? You can't be serious! She just got here yesterday!"

Now it was Nick's turn to give Jarrod a look of disbelief. "What does that matter? You agreed to arrange a marriage for her by the time she turns eighteen which, I assume, you have taken time to find out is only a few months away. At least we've met and, before you ask, we've already had a couple of serious conversations. And, yes, the subject of you arranging a marriage for her came up. And before you ask; No, it doesn't matter exactly what was said only that before I left her only she understood I was going to talk to you and ask your permission." Again, he wasn't surprised when Jarrod sat back down in his chair, still looking as if he was in shock.

"Jarrod," Nick walked over to the desk and, putting his hands on the top of the desk, leaned forward slightly. "You promised to find her a husband that would take care of her and treat her right. You know full well I can provide for her and you also know that, as bad as my temper can be at times, I've never hit a woman nor would I. If you have to keep the promise, please, let me marry her. As I just stated, at least she's met me!"

Jarrod's head felt like it was spinning. He knew Nick spoke the truth when it came to being more than capable of providing for the girl and he trusted him never to hurt her, but he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nick had moved fast in the past, but never this fast. Would a union between the young woman and Nick really work?

While Nick couldn't read Jarrod's mind, he wasn't stupid. He pretty much knew what Jarrod was thinking. "Jarrod," Nick spoke in an uncharacteristically quiet voice and chose his words carefully; he had to keep his promise to Marguerite and say nothing about their agreement. "You can't see into the future. If anyone asks if you think it can really work, be honest with them…you and the family hope so."

Jarrod tapped his desk with his pencil for a minute and then shook his head, still in a bit of shock. "I'll think about it, Nick. I'll seriously think about it."

Nick picked up his hat, which he'd tossed onto the desk when he'd first entered the room and started to turn around, but then stopped and looked back at Jarrod. "If you need to, ask her. Ask her what she thinks about marrying me." He then turned and left, praying it wasn't a sin to have hidden all the details of his and Marguerite's agreement, knowing full well if he did Jarrod would definitely say no if he knew the two were already planning a divorce down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Victoria found Jarrod standing on the veranda looking more than a bit unsettled and had prodded him to tell her what was wrong. Never once had she expected to hear the words that had just come out of her eldest son's mouth. She felt as if someone had pulled the rug out from under her feet. "He did what?" She stared at Jarrod as she asked the question.

"You heard me correctly, mother." Jarrod put the palms of his hands on top of the railing that wrapped itself around the veranda and looked out towards the corrals. Marguerite could be seen petting one of the horses and talking to it. Nick, who had disappeared into the stables earlier, could be seen coming out of the building. He was walking towards the corrals once more. "Nick came to me two weeks ago; he asked me to allow him to marry Marguerite."

Victoria turned her attention the scene before her eyes. Nick had walked up to their guest; the two were laughing and talking with each other. Naturally, she and Jarrod could not hear what the two were talking about; though, with the way the two were smiling at each other while laughing now and then, she knew whatever was being said had to be agreeable enough. "Well, that explains the various picnics he's taken her on and all the talks they've been seen having. He'll be expecting an answer soon. What are you going to do?"

Jarrod took his hands off the rail and stood erect, keeping his eyes on his late friend's daughter and Nick. Consenting to a marriage between his brother and Marguerite would solve the dilemma of keeping his promise to Zach without causing him any more headaches on the matter, only the last thing he wanted to do was consent simply because it was an easy way out. "I don't know." He turned to face his mother. "Nick was serious; I just can't help but wonder if it's wise."

"With his wandering eye you wonder if he can really be faithful to a long term relationship." Victoria stated a bit more bluntly than she meant to, stiffening ever so slightly. She couldn't help it. In the past Jarrod had stated more than once that Nick's personality matched that of Tom's more than any of the man's other sons.

Jarrod, who had seen his mother stiffen, quickly put two and two together. Horror filled his eyes. "No, mother, I wasn't trying to imply anything. I just," he ran his hand through his hair and blurted out, "I did as he said to, I talked to Marguerite a few days after he made the request. She backed up what Nick said only," he looked back towards his brother and Miss Stapleton and said, "I just feel like they're not saying something. I can't prove it, I admit. I just feel it."

Victoria hesitated a moment and then asked slowly, "Well, whatever is, it can't be anything along the lines of they have to save her reputation. From what I can tell, nothing's happened to warren that one. However, personally, if you decide to say no I'd consider letting me take her to stay at the orphanage and help the nuns until you do find a husband for her. It will alleviate any temptation. " She turned around and walked back into the house, but not before admitting she wondered if Marguerite was just a bit too young for Nick.

** ~oOo~**

Nick and Marguerite stood side by side and leaning on the corral fence, and watched Victoria and Jarrod disappear into the house out of the corner of their eyes.

"They don't like the idea of us being married." Marguerite, who had a knack of reading other people even from a distance, sighed as she kept her eyes on the horses that were running.

Nick let out a disgusted 'humph'. He was starting to take his brother's reluctance to consent to the union, and his mother's apparent support in the matter, very personal. "It shouldn't make a difference to them. Jarrod was willing to agree to find you a husband. You'd think he'd be grateful to have the peace of mind of actually knowing your future husband as well as he…" his voice trailed off as an idea began rolling around in his mind, as the more he hung around Marguerite the more he was actually falling in love with her. He wanted to make sure they were able to follow through on their agreement, hoping that in time she would come to love him as well.

Marguerite turned and looked directly into Nick's eyes. She could tell he was planning something as a backup only what? "Nick?" she asked as she lifted her hand and put it on his upper arm.

Nick came out of his thoughts and smiled at her. He then increased her confusion with the question that came out of his mouth. "Did you promise to marry whoever Jarrod chose or did you simply promise to be married when you're eighteen?"

Marguerite face filled with confusion. "I promised the latter only what difference does that make? With my eighteenth birthday so close, it might as well be the same thing."

"Not necessarily," Nick laid his hands on her shoulders. "And Jarrod just might say no." Nick then went on to say what he had in mind if that happened.

~**Oo~**

Nick, who had left Marguerite by the corral, leaned against the back of the living room sofa and kicked his right leg over his left one as he rested his right arm on the arm of the sofa while his left one lay on the top. He was sending a definite glare towards Jarrod, who was standing in front of the empty fireplace. His elder brother was just finishing giving him the lecture of a life time concerning his openly flirtatious behavior; Jarrod had looked out the window and seen Nick kissing Marguerite on the forehead just before the young woman had walked away from the corral. "I told you, Nick I'd seriously think about it. Do you have to go getting her hopes up with all the picnics and such?" Until his mother had told him about the activities Jarrod had only been aware of a couple.

"First off, dear brother," Nick snapped as he glanced towards he window, his mind on Marguerite. "I told you what we I wanted and she told you she was willing when you talked to her. Why should you be so shocked at what you saw?" It's not like you asked me to back off while you decided!"

"I didn't think I should have to!" Jarrod snapped back and then took a deep breath. He knew he needed to calm down; what was done was done. He told himself to find the positive side of the situation. Taking a deep breath, Jarrod continued speaking. "Look, a part of me says I should be grateful you want to marry her. Like you said, she's at least met you and, from what I just saw, very much likes you." Jarrod sighed after two or three minutes of silence. "Only," he paused and then decided to see if he could get his brother to admit what he, Jarrod, suspected. "What do the two of you know that I don't?" If he was to be honest with himself, the fact that he knew Nick and Marguerite were hiding something was keeping him from feeling good about giving consent to any union between the two.

Surprise appeared on Nick's face. How did Jarrod know they were hiding something? Then again, as Nick thought on it, he silently admitted that, aside from their parents, his brothers would be the first to sense something was just a bit off. With that all said and done, he wasn't about to break his word to Margeruite. "The fact that we talk to each other and are able to keep each other secrets shouldn't be held against us." Nick removed his arm from off the top of the sofa and stood up. "Now, what do you say? Will you consent to me marrying Maggie? She," he chuckled when he saw a confused look appear on Jarrod's face and said, "said I could call her that."

Jarrod ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. It was obvious Nick wasn't going to budge on the subject, and he was right. The fact that his hot tempered brother and Marguerite kept each other's secret was a positive thing; wasn't it? "I'll let you within the next twenty four hours."

"Fine," Nick turned and walked out of the room. He had work to get done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Nick slammed the front door behind him and started calling out for Jarrod. It wasn't two seconds later that Jarrod was sticking his head out of his study and telling Nick to come in and lower his voice.

"Heath said you wanted to talk to me." Nick said as he shut the study door behind him. He hoped this meant Jarrod was ready to give him an answer. After all, as patient as Marguerite was being, he was tiring of waiting. He needed to know which direction things were going to go.

Jarrod, who had leaned backwards against his desk, took a deep breath and began speaking. "Nick, I know how serious you are about marrying Marguerite. I know you well enough to know you would never hurt her and you can definitely provide for her."

Nick watched and listened to Jarrod as he talked. By the time he heard the word 'can definitely provide for her', he was pretty sure what he was going to hear. He forced himself to remain sitting as, sure enough, Jarrod asked him to 'listen and to understand'.

"Nick, I believe you mean well only, I don't believe having someone arrange a marriage for you is in your best interest. My word, I wouldn't even be doing it for Marguerite if it wasn't for my promise to her father!" Jarrod, who was rather surprised Nick hadn't interrupted him, walked around his desk and sat down in his chair.

"So, you wish you could get out of arranging a marriage for her?" Nick spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"If I could, I would only you know I can't. Now, please, I'm expecting a young man by the name of Miguel Rodriguez soon." Jarrod wasn't surprised when Nick stiffened ever so slightly. "He's a good man, Nick, and his family comes from the same area as Marguerite's. They share the same faith, and he's a hard worker."

"I don't need to hear his pedigree." Nick stood up and put his hat on. "I have things to do." He spoke sharply, turned around and headed for the door.

"Nick," Jarrod could feel the tension in the air, "please, don't be offended. There's plenty of woman, closer to your age, here in Stock…" Nick had walked out of the room before Jarrod could finish his sentence. Their mother walked in not thirty seconds later.

"I just saw Nick leaving the house. He seemed to be in quite the hurry. May I rightly assume you've talked with him?" Victoria could see no other reason for Nick's fast exit from the house.

Jarrod nodded and sighed. "I told him my decision and tried to talk to him about Miguel. He wouldn't listen." He then looked towards the window and quietly questioned his decision. "He does want to marry her."

"Of course he does," Victoria couldn't help but chuckle, "he wants to marry every pretty face he sees. Someday he'll realize he needs more than that though, and find the right one." She could see that Jarrod wasn't convinced and did her best to get Jarrod to see he'd made the best choice possible. After the two had visited for thirty minutes, Victoria turned to leave the study only to find Audra knocking on the door and entering the room.

"What is it, Audra?" Jarrod put on a smile as his sister entered the room. He didn't want to make it so she was asking him a ton of questions, which she'd been doing ever since she found out Nick had asked to be allowed to marry Marguerite.

"I was actually looking for mother." Audra smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted me to put the gifts for the orphanage in the wagon or in the surrey."

"Might as well, put them in the surrey." Victoria answered and then looked at Jarrod. "Why don't I take Marguerite with me? I can explain things…" she started to say only to have Audra pipe up.

"She's not here, but I can go with you."

Jarrod and Victoria quickly turned their faces to look straight at Audra. "What do you mean, she's not here. She went outside earlier; she was looking at the horses." Victoria said, not believing what she was hearing.

Jarrod, who had seen a rather unnerving look appear in Nick's eyes when he was told Marguerite was going to be betrothed to someone else, quickly put two and two together. "Nick!" He exclamation startled both is sister and his mother, and they quickly moved aside as he raced out of the study, down the hall and out the front door. Then he headed for Heath and McColl who were near the corral talking. "Have you two seen Nick?" Jarrod asked, not even attempting to hide the urgency he felt out of his voice.

A look of 'I told you so' appeared in Heath's eyes as he looked at McColl and then turned his attention to Jarrod, before proceeding to tell Jarrod of the events that had transpired just moments ago.

"_Heath! HEATH!" Nick bellowed as he grabbed Marguerite's arm; she was standing next to the corral, and raced towards the stable, hoping Heath was close enough to hear him hollering. Since Heath was just coming out of the stables with McColl, he heard Nick without a problem._

_ "What do you need?" Heath asked as Nick and Marguerite stopped in front of him and McColl._

_ Nick pulled the rug out from both Heath and McColl when he answered, "Would you mind keeping an eye on Coco and running the ranch for awhile? And would you," Nick looked at McColl and asked, "give Heath your full support while he did?"_

_ If he didn't have Heath and McColl's full attention, Nick had it with those two questions. Both men stiffened and stared with great concern upon the hot tempered rancher. Why on earth was Nick asking such a thing unless, Heath couldn't help but smile as he assumed Jarrod had given his consent to Nick's request. "Well?" Nick barked in a more urgent tone._

_ "Sure," both men answered at the same time. Heath went to ask if he was right in his assumption only to have Nick and Marguerite bolt into the stable the moment Nick heard Heath and McColl agree to do as he said._

_ "Go give the men the list of their jobs for the rest of the day." Heath looked at McColl, "I'm going to talk to those two."_

_ "Yes, sir," McColl hurried off, hoping he wouldn't have to wait too long to find out what was going on while Heath raced into the stable behind Nick. By the time Heath stepped inside the building, Nick had already thrown his saddle on Titan, a stallion Nick had broken in the week before, and was tightening up the cinch. Heath's suspicions only grew when Nick grabbed a nearby a bed roll that was kept in the stable for emergency use. _

_ "What's going on Nick? Did Jarrod give you an answer or what?" Heath threw all the questions out at once, as he couldn't see Nick taking the time to let him ask them one at a time._

_"You'll have to save your questions for our dear brother." Nick tied down the bed roll and quickly led his horse out of the barn with Marguerite following behind him. He then pulled out his wallet and counted the money inside. "We'll be gone for a few months for sure. I don't know after that." Nick mounted the stallion and then helped Marguerite up. Nick would have preferred to take two horses from the beginning only there was no time. He looked at Heath, whose face showed how stunned he was. "We're sorry, Heath. We truly are only we don't have time to explain." Nick turned away from Heath and tapped his spurs against Titon, just hard enough to put the horse to a gallop.  
_  
Jarrod stared at Heath as his blonde haired brother finished telling him what had taken place. "I didn't think they'd go that route if I said no!" Jarrod swore silently. Now what were they supposed to do?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

By the time Nick and Marguerite, who had headed east after leaving the yard, finally made camp after the sun had long since set. They'd ridden more miles than Marguerite thought possible. Now, they sat around a campfire at the base of the foothills. Nick was cooking an unlucky rabbit that had crossed their path just after they'd stopped for the night. From the way Marguerite was staring into the fire and playing with her empty cup, Nick knew she had something on her mind.

"Speak up; if we're to be married for any amount of time, we should be able to talk to each other." Nick sat next to her, slowly rotating the meat on the makeshift spit he had created over the hot coals.

Marguerite shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes on the fire. "I meant every word I said to you in the barn. That's why I didn't fight you when you came barreling out of the house," she started talking slowly, "However, I've been thinking and what if your brother tries to have something like kidnapping charges laid against you? I mean, I am a minor. Or what if they disown you for doing this? I don't want to get what I want at the cost of you either running from the law or losing your family._No one_ with _any_ level of maturity and brains would ask that of anyone." Marguerite looked at Nick and shook her head. "We should go back. I'd rather spend my life in an unasked for marriage than to see any of the above happen."

Nick smiled from ear to ear as he laid his free hand on hers. He had pretty well figured he knew what was on her mind. It was nice to know he'd been proven correct. However, her not wanting to put him at odds with the law or his family only made the desire to continue to get to know her better, and to help her, grow immensely. "Jarrod's not going to go to the law and press charges against me, trust me on that one. The family won't disown me either. As far as going back," Nick sighed, "Look I know running off isn't exactly what one would call a good way to handle things only the truth is, I like you. I like you a lot. Yes, in two years you still might want that divorce-and," he sighed, "I'll give it to you if you do. Only maybe, who knows, we could actually find ourselves really in love with each other, and you won't want one. If we go back," Nick sighed again, "how are we ever going to know?"

Marguerite, who _had _enjoyed Nick's friendship since she arrived on the ranch, thought for a moment, and then slowly smiled. "There is another way, a more responsible way for us to handle this. One, I freely admit, I should have thought about when you said Jarrod might say no."

"And that would be?" Nick was willing to listen to any ideas she had, as he had to admit, he wasn't all that comfortable with the path they were taking.

"Have you never been to a wedding?" Marguerite began smiling from ear to ear and explaining.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Nick was working in the south pasture, when he recalled the morning conversation with Jarrod, his mother and him sitting around the breakfast table after Marguerite, Heath and Audra had left. The tone of the conversation had changed drastically once they had left the room.

_"I didn't say that." Jarrod put down his fork and kept his eye on Nick. "I simply pointed out that you've been working from sun up to sunset since you and Marguerite returned. If you are really okay with everything, why are you running yourself into the ground?"  
_  
_When Nick did not answer at first, Victoria spoke up. "Jarrod's right; you've been running yourself ragged. What's the problem?"_

_ Nick started at his mother and Jarrod. He couldn't believe his ears. How could they ask such a thing? He pushed his chair back and stood up. When he spoke, he made no attempt to hide his disgust. "I never said I was okay with everything." He glared at Jarrod and his mother. "That is something you two simply assumed when I came back and apologized for my childish decision of running off with Marguerite. When it comes to the work hours I've been keeping, what did you expect me to do? What else was I supposed to do when taking Marguerite on rides and such was no longer an option? Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't believe we have the time to visit. Don't we have to be at the church this afternoon? I need to get some work done before then." He stated in a flat tone of voice as he turned and walked briskly out of the room, never once mentioning the many, secret meetings, he and Marguerite had had. Meeting secretly was the only way they had to continue to get to know each other and make plans. How was he supposed to mention them without being accused of being childish again?  
_  
Looking at his watch, Nick hurried and put away his tools. He had a wedding to get ready for. Not an hour later he stood in his room getting ready…and moment later Jarrod, who had been uneasy all morning, was knocking on the door.

"Nick?" Jarrod stepped into the room and looked at his brother. "I'm sorry about this morning. In fact, I'm sorry you got hurt. I honestly made the decision I thought was best for everyone involved."

Nick, who was tying his tie, stopped for a split second and then went back to tying his tie. He didn't doubt Jarrod for a moment. "Everyone does that." He turned and looked at his brother. "Just do me a favor and remember that. I mean, remember we all do what we think is best." He then left the room, the conversation he and Marguerite had had four months ago, along with all the secret meetings, replayed themselves in his mind once more. They continued to play on his mind as he made his way to the church.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Marguerite stood in one of the rooms that stood in the church hallway. Her dress was a simple white gown with lace around a high collar and trimmed sleeves at her wrists. Marguerite's hair was done up in a bun and a flower had been placed over her right ear. Victoria was behind her doing up the last of the pearl buttons on her dress. The older woman was telling her she made a beautiful bride and was complimenting her on how she had handled things with Nick.

It was all Marguerite could do not to say anything, wondering what Victoria would think if she knew of the plans Marguerite and Nick had made. As it was, she simply smiled and said 'yes' now and then, letting Victoria think that Marguerite was simply a normal, nervous bride. Only when Jarrod stuck his head in did Victoria leave to take her seat.

Marguerite watched as Jarrod looked at her, feeling as if he could see right through her. She wasn't far off. After Nick's abrupt behavior at breakfast and his statement asking Jarrod to remember that 'we all do what we think is best', Jarrod was half afraid of what might be coming. Still, he smiled and complimented Marguerite. "You make a beautiful bride. Shall we?" He asked as he heard the music playing and held out his arm to escort her down the aisle.

For a second Marguerite hesitated and then took a deep breath, "Ready or not?" She smiled nervously and did her best to sound as if she was trying to be jovial. Soon Jarrod was leading her down the hall and into the chapel.

From where Nick sat in the fifth row back, he could see Marguerite without a problem. He made momentary eye contact with her and nodded ever so slightly, and then turned and made eye contact with the reverend. The man of the cloth nodded his head ever so slightly, but only Nick saw it and smiled. He then looked at the groom. Nick couldn't help but mentally shake his head. It turned out that Miguel's uncle, one Jose' Rodriguez, was an old client of Jarrod's. Because Jarrod knew the Rodriguez family was from the same area as Zach Stapleton, he had sat down with Mr. Rodriguez and asked for his help in finding a suitable companion for Marguerite. Nick just hoped the young man was the kind of gentleman everyone said he was, or Nick knew there was still a chance he and Marguerite would be leaving Stockton for awhile.

For Marguerite's part it was all she could do to keep moving past one pew after another, all filed with the guests that had been invited. At that moment, right or wrong, she half way wished she had just gone along with Nick's plan of running off. It would have been a lot easier on her nerves at least.

By the time the music stopped playing, and Marguerite was standing next to Miguel as Jarrod sat down, Nick wished the day was already over. He had to force himself to sit still as the preacher began talking and saying all the customary introductions and greetings. He was relieved when the traveling preacher-one Reverend Miller, who had been pulled in at the last minute to replace a very ill Reverend Stacy, apologized as 'he was going to do things just a bit backwards'. "I've never seen the use of going through the whole ceremony only to ask the one question that I think should be asked upfront." It didn't take anyone in attendance, but a split second to figure out what the man was saying, and a ripple of chuckles rolled through the guests.

"I'm glad you understand." Reverend Miller smiled and said, "With that explanation, may I ask if there is any here who can give just cause for these two not to be wed? If so, speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Nick took a deep breath and shocked his family, along the rest of the guests, when he stood up and barked out in one very loud voice, "I object!"

'What' 'Why' and 'I can't believe this!' could be heard rumblings amongst the crowd, as Nick stepped out into the aisle and took a few steps forward.

"Nick!" Jarrod stood up, the shock he felt was written all over his face.

"No!" Nick turned and snapped at his eldest brother. "I told you months ago I wanted to marry her! Besides, she only promised her mother she'd marry at a certain age. She only went along with her father's request because she couldn't see how she could keep her promise to her mother if she didn't!" Nick then turned and looked at Miguel. "Mr. Rodriguez, I know you're a fine young man and I'm sure you'd do the best you could by Maggie, only I can't just step aside. She was willing to marry me a few months ago and, if you ask her, she'll tell you she's still willing. She's only standing there because running off with me would be an irresponsible way to handle things."

` Miguel looked from Nick to Marguerite. He wasn't blind; he could see the look of hope in the young woman's eyes. "It is true? You are willing to marry him?"

Marguerite looked apologetically at Jarrod and then looked at Miguel. "Yes, I told Jarrod this too, only he was uneasy with it. I think because of our age differences, along with Nick's…" Marguerite paused, trying to find the right words without insulting Nick in front of both family and friends. "Impulsive behavior."

For a moment a deafening silence hung in the room, and then shock waves again rolled through the room as Miguel threw up his hands and shouted, "HALLELUJAH!" The moment he did that his uncle stared at him while his father, Mr. Gomez Rodriguez, jumped to his feet and demanded to know 'what was that all about'?

"Father, I don't want to get married to Marguerite! I was only doing it for Uncle Jose' sake and for the sake of this brave young woman, whom I thought had no other options that would enable her to fulfill her late parents' wishes!" He then stunned everyone by walking down the aisle to a young, dark haired woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. He held out his hand and the young woman, smiling from ear to ear, stood up. "Teresa and I were just talking about the fact that I wanted to seriously court her when Uncle Jose' approached me about this arranged marriage. But if Senor Barkley," Miguel smiled and gestured towards Nick, "is willing to take my place today, I say let him get up there!" Murmurs of approval ran through the people gathered.

Mr. Rodriguez looked at Jarrod, shrugged his shoulders and sat down while Nick looked at Jarrod as if to say '_don't_ tell me you didn't expect us to do something'. Jarrod shook his head and sat down. "I'd say it's a good thing we promised to help with the reception." That statement, made louder than Jarrod had meant to make it, had everyone laughing and Nick grinning from ear to ear as he walked up and stood in the spot Miguel had been standing just moments before.

For his part, Reverend Miller was smiling from ear to ear as he once again began the ceremony, without any more interruptions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unexpected Blessings **

**Chapter Eleven **

Victoria and Jarrod were doing their best to relax in the living room after returning home from the wedding reception. Audra had stayed in town with some friends, while Heath was out in the bunkhouse. Both Victoria and Jarrod were recovering from their shock, and were surprised beyond measure when Nick and Marguerite walked into the house, still dressed in their wedding attire. They thought for sure the two would have left town the first chance they got.

However, before either one could say anything, Nick spoke up. "I'm going to get changed and pack a few things. Marguerite," he said as he smiled with admiration upon his bride who had insisted they return to the house so she could talk with Jarrod and Victoria, "wanted to be allowed to talk to both of you before we went away from a few weeks." He then turned, walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

For a few minutes there was nothing but silence. Finally, Marguerite took a few more steps forward and began speaking. "I wanted to ask your forgiveness for not saying something sooner." She looked at Jarrod; her eyes begged him to believe her words, for she was as serious as could be. "Only, please, understand. You'd made it quite clear Nick wasn't an option. Other than choosing to stay away when we left the first time, doing things this way was the only other way we could agree upon to make it so we could marry." She then turned her gaze to Victoria, her sincere expression never wavering. "I know you don't approve of the age difference between Nick and me. And, I know you would have preferred Nick meet someone, court them for a good year and then marry them." She then chose her words carefully, not knowing what time would bring and still not willing to tell them of her and Nick's secret deal. "I can't tell you what the future will bring; Mrs. Barkley, only I will promise that as long as I'm married to Nick I will not look at another man. I _will _be faithful to your son. I know he feels the same way; he's told me so. I wanted to be able to tell both of you all this before Nick and I left." Marguerite knew she could not live with herself, and she highly doubted Nick could have, if she had not spoken what had been on her mind and in her heart for the past few months.

Jarrod smiled and walked over to his new sister-in-law, gave her a hug and stepped back. "Well, I'll say this much. Since you and Nick were bound and determined to be married, I'm glad you came back and allowed us to be part of it…even if we didn't know that's what was happening until Nick stood up and disrupted the ceremony." He couldn't help but chuckle as the memory of Nick making everyone jump what felt like ten feet in the air came back to him, along with Miguel's shout of Hallelujah.

Once Jarrod had let go of Marguerite, Victoria stepped forward smiling from ear to ear. "Well, if I am to be honest, I admire the fact that you talked Nick into coming back and handling things this way." Nick had approached his mother during the reception and admitted he hadn't wanted to come back until Marguerite explained her idea. "I believe you when you say you'll be faithful to Nick and I only have one thing to ask of you."

Marguerite looked at her with a questioning look in her eyes. "Just would that be?"

"You called me Mrs. Barkley just now. Please, call me mother or, if for some reason you are uncomfortable with it for now, at least call me Victoria." She then hugged Marguerite and welcomed her to the family.

Marguerite, who had never called anyone but her own mother by the title, didn't reply at first. Yet, as she thought about it, she knew how blessed she and Nick were that Nick's family weren't the type to disown a family member…get rather frustrated with them, yes, but not turn their back on them. "All right," Marguerite relaxed and smiled at Victoria, "I can do that."

By the time she, Victoria and Jarrod finished talking Heath had entered the house. He was just as surprised as Jarrod and Victoria had been to see his sister in law standing in the living room still in her wedding dress. However, unlike the rest of the family, he wasn't dealing with any shock. For, as he told Jarrod after the ceremony, he'd seen it coming and couldn't believe anyone but Silas and he had any sort of inkling. Their faithful servant had confessed to Heath that he'd known from the day Nick and Marguerite came home they would eventually do something to be married as 'your brother, he have 'a look' in his eye every day, 'a look that told me he was hiding something'. I saw it.'

"I thought you'd be gone by now." Heath said as he sat down on the chair nearest the entrance. Seeing how he'd given her a hug at the reception and welcomed her into the family then, he saw no reason to do it a second time.

"I will be soon." Marguerite smiled and excused herself as she walked out of the living room.

Victoria watched until the young woman disappeared up the stairs and then turned to her sons. "With all the food we all left over from the reception, I think I'll go tell Silas to take tomorrow off." Their long time employee had worked extra hard, and Victoria knew it. "Then I think I'm going to retire early. It's been a very long, interesting, day." Jarrod and Heath chuckled as Victoria left; they couldn't have agreed more.

By the time Nick and Marguerite made their way down the stairs, Heath and Jarrod were both relaxing in the living room. Jarrod looked up from the book he was reading and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to think about setting. "I know most people do not start out their marriage in their family's home, only do you think it's wise to leave at this hour?" Jarrod asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"We can make it into Stockton by the time it gets dark." Nick smiled as he kept a hold of his and Marguerite's luggage. "We'll get a room in town and then head out in the morning. And, yes, we're really going to Sutter's Creek on our honeymoon. We'll wire you when we get there, just so you know we're safe." Nick and Marguerite then disappeared out the front door.

By the time the sky had turned completely black, Nick and Marguerite were settled into a room in town. And, in spite of the fact that he'd have liked to have done differently, Nick kept the promise he'd made to Marguerite when they talked in the barn and did not push her to consummate their marriage that night.

_**A/N : For those who have wondered what Nick's motivation is, there will be a talk between him and Marguretie in Chapter Thirteen so you don't have long to get the 'why is he doing this?' question answered. Also, to those who have thought it impossible that Jarrod and Victoria could not have gone four months and not known something was up-other than Nick working long hours...all I will say is I disagree. Jarrod would have his law practice keeping him busy and Victoria would have her own activities keeping her busy. Even she was home a lot, Marguerite would still have plenty of time to 'ride around'...and thus meet Nick who-as far as anyone was concerned was (as stated already)-'running himself ragged with work". This is the only comment I will make on the subject. Please excuse this public note only...it's the fast way to contact all readers.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: When it comes to historical facts connected to Sutter's Creek, these are just two of the links I used to get some information about the place.**

.**I will say up front that I am a bit confused. Some of the sources said John Sutter found the gold, others say his foreman James W Marshall found it and gave the flakes he found to John Sutter-who later had it verified as gold. Anyway, I'm going with the latter in this story.**

** ~oOo~**

Nick and Marguerite drover into Sutter's Creek shortly after noon. Even with all the stories she'd heard about the place, and how it came into being, Marguerite was still astounded at what she saw. Various buildings lined both sides of the main street that ran through the city. People were coming and going, talking about one thing or another. "I've heard all about this place and how it all started when one *James W Marshall found several flakes of gold, but I still didn't think it was going to be this big. I wonder if the man had any idea what he'd start with that small find. I sure appreciate you consenting to bring me here. I know it's not exactly where most people wish to spend their honeymoon." She looked at to Nick, once he'd brought their surrey to a stop in front of the livery stable.

"Don't worry about," Nick smiled at his bride, "No law says you have to go one certain place on your honeymoon. When it comes James Marshall and what he expected to start with that find, I can't say only I dare say his boss John Sutter probably hoped to find more." Nick smiled as he climbed out of the surrey and then helped Marguerite out. Soon he was unhitching the team of horses and leading them into the stable. Once inside, Marguerite stood quietly by the door while Nick talked to the stable hand, a young seventeen year old blond who had been born and raised in Sutter's Creek. For all the talking she and Nick had done on their way to Sutter's Creek, Marguerite was actually more comfortable taking the back seat as it were.

As soon as Nick had paid the man to take care of the horse, and for a space to leave the surrey, he asked which one was the better place for a newly married couple to stay; the hotel or the boarding house. The inquiry had the stable hand congratulating both of them and talking up a storm about their boarding house. "Mr. and Mrs. Phillips are extremely picky when it comes to who they allow into their boarding house. Mind you, I don't mean they're type to walk around with their nose in the air or anything like that. They simply want a nice, quiet place for their guests to say. No drunkards and such are allowed."

"We'll have to check it out first then." Nick smiled and, taking his bride by the arm, walked out of the livery stable. As they walked down the street Marguerite was shocked, and Nick cringed, as a young brunette dressed in a rather revealing dress walked out of the saloon. Seeing Nick, but not really paying attention to the fact that he was holding Marguerite's hand, yelled out his name and start towards him only to stop abruptly as he went from holding Marguerite's hand to wrapping his arm around her waist. "Hello, Miss Peggy." Nick spoke politely, but his voice was flat. "This is my wife, Maggie."

His wife! Peggy, who had worked in a number of towns, including Stockton, felt her eyes widening. She had never thought she'd ever see the day Nick Barkley settled down enough to take a wife. Without thinking, she asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" Only she made a mistake. Without thinking, she looked directly at Marguerite when she asked the question.

Marguerite was taken aback. Why on earth did this young woman think for a moment that she would ever tell her such a thing, especially since she didn't know her. "I...I'm sorry," Marguerite stuttered slightly, with a voice filled with confusion, as she slid her arm around Nick's waist, "I'm new to this area of the United States. I was unaware that it was customary to invite the competition to one's wedding."

It had been all Nick, who knew full well who Peggy meant to ask the question to, but had chosen to remain silent as he was just dying to hear Marguerite answer the question, could do not to bust up laughing when he heard Marguerite's reply. It was also all Nick could do to keep from allowing a smile to spread for one ear to the other as Miss Peggy sucked in her breath and hurried away, muttering that if she wanted to be insulted she'd go to work. However, the moment Miss Peggy was out of sight Nick started roaring with laughter while Marguerite, who was a bit embarrassed that she'd let that one slip out of her mouth, blushed as she tried to apologize. "I'm sorry; I guess that one was uncalled for. I should have come up with another answer. It's just that she threw me off asking me such a question. I don't even know her!" She then added, confusion was once again in her voice, "_Is_ it customary in this area to invite such women to one's wedding?"

"No," Nick continued roaring with laughter though he did retain enough control to enable him to speak without too much trouble. "No, it's not. And don't apologize for you answer. She asked for it when she chose to ask such a question; though, in all honesty, even though she was looking at you? I'm pretty sure she meant the question for me. Now come on, let's get go look into getting a room at that boarding house."

"Well, that woman should have looked at you then and asked the question, not me." Marguerite, who was rather embarrassed to have let the shock of the woman's question stop her from noting the obvious-that the question had been for her husband not her, muttered as she continued holding onto Nick as they continued on their way.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I am taking writer's liberty when it comes to the scenery and landscaping when it comes to the outskirts of Sutter's Creek. I have no idea what the area looks like and, right or wrong, I really don't care to look it up.**

~oOo~

**From what I learned in my research it claims the first nursing school was established in 1860 in London. From what I could find, formal nursing schools were not established here in the United States until 1900. It sounds like most it was simply on the job training. If that is wrong, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter Thirteen **

Marguerite stood at the end of the meadow Nick had driven her to. The tall, green grass-which she was sure would be up to her knees if she actually walked through it- waved back and forth in the field trying to welcome them. The field was also surrounded on every side by tall, majestic oaks. Their honeymoon was almost over.

"It's beautiful, Nick!" She turned to Nick who was watching to see what her reaction would be. "Thank you for bringing me here." She said as she sat the blanket they'd brought with them down upon the ground, at the edge of the field. They had brought sandwiches with them and other small snacks, she had put together at the bed and breakfast they were staying at.

Mrs. Phillips ran the boarding house and had happily helped Marguerite get her picnic basket together that morning. The woman had chatted in nonstop that morning and had off handily commented how disturbing it was that many men in the area had no trouble sending for mail order brides…and then stated several reasons why the men did so. Marguerite remembered the woman's comments as she knelt down upon the blanket and looked at Nick. "I know what you said about hoping things would work out for us when we left the ranch that first time only," she paused and rubbed the palms of her hands upon her skirt and then asked, "But why did you make the offer when we were in the barn? I mean, you had only just met me." She realized she'd been curious as all get out, but even as blunt as she could be, she'd been too afraid to ask.

At first Nick did not reply as he joined his wife on the blanket. Looking around at the practically empty meadow, he finally shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I saw you crying and realized how unhappy you were. It made me realize I had made a wrong assumption when I thought both you and your father wanted an arranged marriage for you. Then, I realized if I just stood by and did nothing there would be nothing stopping you from being forced into a marriage you obviously didn't want." He then chuckled and shook his head, "I'm known for being impulsive, only I have to admit, I've never been that impulsive before."

"Did you ever think about telling me that and taking your offer back?" She asked of curiosity.

"A couple of times," Nick admitted, but then smiled at her. "Only I couldn't get myself to do it, kept seeing those tears on that pretty face of yours." He chuckled as Marguerite blushed at the compliment and handed him a sandwich. Nick thanked her and took it. Then, due to the fact he'd heard Mrs. Phillips say a good wife focused all her attention on her husband and family, he looked at Marguerite and said, "I was serious when I said I'd talk to Dr. Merar and see if he would let you train as a nurse in his office."

Marguerite, who had not been aware Nick had overheard that particulate conversation, pulled back slightly. All her life she'd heard her parents and other relatives say, basically, the same thing as Mrs. Phillips. So, when Nick had first mentioned talking to Dr. Merar, she figured it was simply because he wanted her to be able to provide for herself once they divorced. To hear him restate the offer, and adding the fact that it wouldn't make her a bad wife, astounded her. "You would not mind having a wife working in town?"

"I don't see why I should, as long as you don't expect me to do that stuff. I'd be a lousy nurse." Nick rolled his eyes and laughed, as did Marguerite. He then finished his lunch and then stood up, holding out his hand as he did so. "You don't have to make a decision on that right now though, let's go on a walk."

Marguerite was surprised to find herself actually getting excited at the prospect of going on simple walk with Nick; they'd done it many times before why should this time be any different? She took his hand and stood up. Soon they were walking through the meadow; the grass brushing lightly against their legs. Why a simple thing as a walk though the meadow should bring back so many memories of her childhood she did not know, only it did. _"No man like that exists…" _her mother's words rang in her ears as Marguerite remembered how she wished she could find a man who truly cared for his wife, to the point that he could support his wife's dreams, even if it meant going against what many thought acceptable. With this on her mind, Marguerite stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head and confused Nick when she said, "Mother was a very good woman who loved her family dearly only she was wrong."

"About what?" Nick asked as his eyebrows turned downwards.

"You," she smiled, "She said a man like you didn't exist and the sooner I accepted it the better off I would be." She then told him all about the memory that had just replayed itself for her.

Nick, who was shocked that Marguerite had been lead to believe such a thing, laid the palm of his hand against her cheek. "Any man worth their weight in gold is gonna be concerned about their wife's happiness." Then, without half thinking, he pulled her to him and lowered his head.

A small part of Marguerite wanted to pull back, only most of her was surprised beyond measure to find herself holding onto Nick and returning his kisses. Once again, Marguerite found herself in disagreement with something her well intentioned mother had said…

"_Let go of that idea." Mrs. Stapleton sat on the couch listening to Marguerite talking about one of her friends who was getting married. "I'm sure the girl is happy enough and will be, for her fiancé is a good one. Still, there's men's pleasure and women's duties. It's just something girls need to accept and put it behind them." _

By the time Nick and Marguerite pulled away from each other, Marguerite's face was a bit flushed and she felt her heart pounding a bit faster than before. "Mother, may she rest in peace, said a few other things." She then hesitatingly told him what her mother had said about relations between a man and a woman.

Nick was appalled by what he heard. He lifted his hand and laid his palm on her cheek. "I suppose there's many people feel that way, but it doesn't have to be that way." He again pulled her to him and slowly kissed the side of her face. "Will you trust me?" He whispered into her ear.

Marguerite was as nervous as could be only slowly she nodded. "You haven't given me cause not to." She replied.

Nick began kissing her slowly, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he did so, his hands running down her back. The kisses went from gentle to ones filled with more passion. Soon Marguerite started feelings wash over her she'd never thought she'd have. She shocked herself by actually pressing herself against Nick, feeling driven to get closer to her husband. Before she knew it Nick laid her on the ground. By the time they lay tangled up together he had proven to her that the pleasure her mother was talking about didn't have to simply be enjoyed by the man alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Some weeks later, Marguerite stood in the kitchen of the Barkley home talking with Silas. She liked the long time Barkley employee and found it easy to talk to him. "I appreciate you letting me help you, Silas." She said as she started to cut some of the potatoes he had sitting on the counter.

"You're welcome, Miss Maggie." Silas smiled back. Secretly, he was more than more than happy that she and Nick had married. She might be extremely blunt at times, but she didn't balk at helping out around the house, and didn't act as if she expected him to wait on her hand and foot. They might have continued talking only Victoria entered the room.

"The Reverend Stacy and Mrs. Stacy are stopping by around noon, Silas. Would you please make a few sandwiches? I know they'll be a bit hungry as its right at lunch time."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Barkley, it will be a pleasure." Silas smiled as he answered Victoria.

"I need you to come with me, Maggie." Victoria looked at her daughter in law. "They're coming to discuss a charity fundraiser for the orphanage, one they're helping Father Paul with. There are a few boxes in the attic we need to go through before they get here. I told them we'd donate something to the auction that will be held, along with other things that will be happening."

Marguerite had to bite her tongue hard and remind herself of her manners as; one, she was living in Victoria's house not her own and two; she was sure the stress of dealing everything was making it so her mother in law was not thinking to ask her if she wanted to help. Not that she didn't want to, she did. "I'll be more than willing to help, Victoria, only Silas," she turned and looked at the Barkley's employee, "would you tell Nick I need to talk to him if he comes in before we get done?"

Silas smiled wide and assured her it would be no problem.

Marguerite put down the knife she had been using and followed her mother in law out of the kitchen and up to the attic. Once they were in room and going through the boxes, Victoria looked at her daughter in law and surprised her by saying that she, Victoria, was rather amazed that Nick and Marguerite had pulled the wool over her and Jarrod's eyes. "That's not an easy thing to do." Victoria said as she pulled some scarves out of a box. "And, since Nick has a tendency to act before he thinks, the control he must have had to use to keep it from us, is astounding."

Marguerite was unsure whether her mother in law's statement was a compliment or unacknowledged resentment raising its head. However, she knew she couldn't dwell on it as there was no way she could tell Victoria how to feel about anything. "To be honest, I kept expecting for someone to say something. Thanks again for being so understanding afterwards." She then changed the subject, not liking the uneasy feeling she was getting. As soon as she could she slipped out of the house and found Nick.

** ~oOo~ **

"I didn't say that." Marguerite stood in the barn talking to Nick. "Your mother is an extremely good, exceptional woman who loves her family dearly. All I asked was for was a home of my own. It doesn't have to be as large and grand as this one, just one where I can step into my own kitchen. Somewhere if someone needs my help, I'm actually asked for it, not told I'll give it and," she quickly added, "please, don't say anything to your mother about what I just said. She's under a lot of stress and meant no offense; she really did need my help. Besides, after what we ourselves have done, I don't see where we have any place to try and judge her for any of her actions." Marguerite turned the palms of her hands outward and said, "It boils down to this, in my whole life I've never met two grown women who can live under the same house, not for very long anyway." She didn't either, and Marguerite wasn't about to make it sound as if she was blaming her desire for a place of her own solely upon her mother in law.

Nick, like Marguerite, didn't know if his mother held any resentment towards his and Marguerite's action only, like his wife, he knew there was no need for them to latch onto a 'what if' and do anything to make it worse. When it came to her request for a place of their own, Nick had actually been thinking along those lines for a few weeks himself. He put the anvil he had been using down and laid his hands upon Marguerite's shoulders. "I'll tell you what, sit down and decide exactly what you want in a house and write it all down. I'll talk to my brothers and some of the men afterwards. We'll get that house built as soon as we can."

Marguerite gave him a grateful smile and then said wistfully, "If your mother does resent what we did, I couldn't rightfully hold it against her. I mean, any mother who truly cares isn't going to approve of one of their children pulling something like this." 'What will she think later if things don't work out' was a question Marguerite didn't think was necessary to ask.

It was all Nick could do not to storm into the house and demand some answers from his mother only, Marguerite needed some reassurance first. Afterwards, he'd make himself go and talk to his mother in a calm, rational voice; even if it killed him. He'd have to. Like his wife had just said, after what they themself had done, anything else would only drive a wedge between them and his mother…and wouldn't help this marriage either, and he knew it. He pulled Marguerite to him, reassuring her as he did so. "I know my mother well enough to know that, if there is any resentment, all we have to do is keep doing our best. Sooner or later, she'll let it go…if it's there." He said as he promised to talk to his mother and explain he and his wife would be building a place of their own. "We'll be in our own place by the end of our first year together. I promise you that." Nick assured Marguerite as he began kissing her. Things might have gone further, only Nick heard Heath calling for him, in a rather urgent tone. Muttering something about bad timing, Nick let go of Marguerite so he could go see what the problem was while Marguerite chuckled at Nick's reaction.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Give her time," said Jarrod, who sat on the sofa and watched as Victoria walked out of the room. He looked at Nick, who was standing next to the fireplace. "Nobody expected you and Maggie to live in this house forever."

"None of you thought we'd be married. Well, with the exception of Silas and Heath." Nick replied a bit more curtly than he meant to. He wasn't surprised when Jarrod stiffened ever so slightly.

"She's trying," Jarrod sighed. "I think she's more upset than she's even admitting to herself that in order to get married you had to take the course you did."

Nick doubled up his fist and forced himself to keep his voice low as he glared at Jarrod. "And who is to blame for that? Marguerite was eighteen days before the wedding, and I'm a full grown man, one who is only ten years older than she is. Yes, that's a few years, only I've seen much larger age gaps. We both have!" Nick turned away from his eldest brother. When Nick had entered the house, the last thing he'd wanted was to fight with his mother or his brother. Now, he couldn't believe that simply telling them that he was going to have a house built for him and Marguerite would get this kind of reaction from his mother. "And to expect us to continue living here? Good grief, she gained a daughter in law the day Maggie and I got married, not a child or another servant!

Jarrod wasn't going to argue that one, especially since he agreed with Nick. However, as long as they were going the rounds like this, Jarrod figured he was going to get an answer to one thing that had been bothering him ever since the wedding. "Those four months before the wedding," Jarrod kept his eyes on his brother, "were you two meeting behind our backs? And, if so, when did you have the time without us knowing it?"

Nick gave him a look of total disbelief. "Of course we were! As far as when did we have time, are you serious? How often were you at your office or in San Francisco? How often were mother and Audra in town or at the orphanage?" He wasn't surprised at the 'did I have to ask?' look that came upon Jarrod's face. He then said, "Don't ask me why we didn't tell you. You should know that if we did just how much of an uproar would have been caused."

"I have to admit you're right; there would have been more problems created." Jarrod said, and then let his mind turn to their mother; he thought she had adjusted to the fact that Nick and Marguerite had found a way to marry in spite of Jarrod's having arranged a marriage between her and Miguel. The fact that she'd bristled at Nick's announcement that he planned to build a smaller home for him and his wife didn't really make any sense…as Victoria had freely admitted that she would not have liked the idea of starting out her marriage living with Tom's parents. "I should have consented to the union, Nick." Jarrod stood up and walked over to his brother. "Even though I knew, and still know, there's something the two of you aren't saying." He wasn't surprised when Nick took a defensive stance. "No, I'm not asking what the two of you are not saying. You were right when you said that the fact that the two of you could keep each other's secrets was a good thing. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I can understand the secret meetings. I might not like it only I do understand. However, what I am asking," Jarrod said as he gave Nick one of his 'Pappy' looks and said, "is for you to be patience with mother. She's been more than gracious to Maggie. Any resentment on her part is purely unintentional, and we both know it."

Nick relaxed his fist, though the frustrated tone was still in his voice. "We didn't want to upset her, Jarrod. We didn't want to upset anyone. We just wanted to get married, and there's nothing wrong with Maggie wanting us to have a place of our own." Nick looked at Jarrod as if to dare him to say different.

A smile spread across Jarrod's face. Giving Nick a tap on his upper arm, Jarrod chuckled as he thought about the first part of his brother's statement. "We got that message loud and clear. Now, why don't you go talk to Heath and the men? I'm sure they'll be happy to help build that house of yours."

Even though Nick was happy to hear Jarrod admit that he shouldn't have stood in the way of Nick and Marguerite getting married, Nick still wondered what his brother would do when it came to the house he and Marguerite wanted to have built, especially since Jarrod had quite the work load at the moment. "And you? You're schedule is quite busy."

"I wouldn't miss getting a few nails in at least. And," Jarrod glanced towards the stairs, having to admit that his mother's actions were confusing him. "I'll go talk to mother, and then I have to go into town." Jarrod answered, only to be stopped by Nick.

"No, like I just said, I'm a full grown man. I appreciate your willingness to talk to her, only I will do it before I leave the house." Nick smiled as he walked past his brother, who simply smiled and walked out of the house.

** ~oOo~  
**  
The wind was blowing just hard enough to play with Marguerite's hair, as she stood in front of the meadow where Nick had said their house would be built. She could see the trees that dotted the landscape and a few cows off in the distance. When Nick walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her back into his embrace, she did not fight him. Then, due to the fact that Nick had admitted what his mother's reaction was, she said quietly, "I don't get it. Why is your mother fighting us on this? You'd think she would at least understand how everyone wants a place of their own."

Nick sighed as he tightened his embrace ever so slightly and kissed the top of Marguerite's head. He then also began telling her he'd also had a talk with his mother. "I talked with my mother for a good hour without saying a word about our deal. I think I shocked her by only raising my voice twice." He wanted to make sure his wife knew she could still trust him to keep his word. "She admitted that she resented the way we handled things more than she thought she did. And, she admitted that, due to my past history, she feared I married too fast and would regret it." It didn't surprise him the Marguerite stiffened ever so slightly. "I knew the chance I was taking, Maggie." Nick spoke in uncharacteristically low voice as he turned her around.

"I don't want you regretting anything, Nick." The pain in her voice was something she could not hide.

"No matter what, be it two years or a life time," Nick said as he turned her around to face him. "I'm not going to regret this. Now, come on, it's getting close to supper time. We should head back."

All of a sudden Marguerite wanted nothing more than to be absolutely alone with Nick. It's wasn't because she'd started hating anyone; she hadn't. She simply wanted it to be just her and her husband. "Can't we simply camp out? We could send word back to the house so no one would get worried and come looking. It it would help, I promise I'll talk to your mother myself. Don't rightly know what I'll say, I admit. Still, I'll talk to her." She turned around and leaned back against Nick, and then turned head just enough to tilt it up and look at Nick.

Nick could see the look of someone who was almost at the end of their rope and desperately needed a rest. "McColl and the boys aren't a mile from here. We can walk to where they are. I'll talk to them, and then I know a shack we can bed down in for the night." He chuckled, "I'm sure I can catch fish for supper only, when it comes to breakfast, the only thing in that shack is jerky and some oranges. That won't be much of a breakfast, do you mind?"

Marguerite smiled from ear to ear and shook her head. "I can live with that for one morning." The couple then started walking in the direction Nick said McColl and the ranch hands were.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Marguerite, who had searched through the whole house for Victoria, finally went outside and started looking. It wasn't long before Marguerite found her mother-in-law in the rose garden tending to the flowers. Slowly, a bit nervously, the young woman approached Victoria. It had been a week since she'd told Nick she'd talk to Victoria only one thing after another kept getting in the way. Finally, Marguerite decided she'd just have to flat out make the time or break her promise to Nick….and breaking her promise to her husband was out of the question.

Victoria turned her head sideways when she heard footsteps approaching her. She smiled when she saw who it was. The young woman had been more than helpful around the home since she and Nick married, even if she had no tact when it came to handling people. Of course, Victoria silently chuckled, at least the majority of the time no around her had to wonder what the young woman was thinking either. "Hello, Maggie."

"Hello, I was wondering if you had a moment." The nervous look in the young woman's eyes betrayed her otherwise confident stance.

Victoria stepped away from the flowers and sat down on the bench that sat in the rose garden. Since she figured that she was about to have a similar conversation to the one she had shared with Nick, Victoria figured she might as well be sitting down. "I've got plenty of time. Go ahead and sit if you want."

"Thank you." Marguerite smiled and did just that. For a moment silence fell between the two women. Victoria patiently waiting while Marguerite struggled with what to say, finally the young woman took a deep breath and began. "I am sorry that Nick and I were too afraid of what would happen if we simply came back and told everyone that we were determined to get married one way or the other. I know waiting until the actual wedding day and having Nick object the way he did upset you."

Victoria couldn't help but smile as she heard her daughter-in-law's sincerity and continued to see the nervousness in her eyes. "Well, since you were both determined to marry and Jarrod was just as determined that, in order to keep his promise to your father, you would marry another I can see why that fear was justified." Again Victoria couldn't help but silently chuckle as she could literally see relief fall upon Marguerite.

"Thanks," Marguerite let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Thanks for understanding."

Then, recalling her conversation with Nick, Victoria's smile disappeared as she asked in a rather serious tone of voice, "Why did you consent to marry Nick when he proposed marriage to you? You knew Jarrod was arranging a marriage."

Marguerite stiffened and then did her best to relax. "Nick and I talked about many things while we were in the barn the day after I got here, our hopes, dreams and many more things." She paused and shook her head again, "Call me what you want, think of me what you will, only by the end of Nick and mine's conversation, we had promised each other to say nothing to anyone when it came to the reason he offered to be my husband or of my reasons for accepting. I'm not breaking that promise even for you." She then waited for what she was sure would be an explosion as she could see a fire begin to build in Victoria's eyes…only the explosion never came. Instead, Marguerite was shocked beyond measure when the fire in Victoria's eyes dimmed just a little and the woman actually smiled just a little.

"I don't understand." Marguerite looked at Victoria in confusion. "If anything, I thought you'd be giving me both barrels at this moment."

Victoria shook her head slowly, "I should have known that would be your reply. The thing is that, in essence, is the same reply I got from Nick when I cornered him on the subject only he raised his voice while he was giving it to me." She then took a deep breath as the fire in her eyes again dimmed just a little more, "I won't deny being upset at obvious secrets being kept. It has a tendency to make me worry about both of you. On the other hand, I have to admit I admire the fact that the two of you will keep the promises you make to each other." Victoria sighed as the rest of the fire in her eyes went out. "However," she paused as if to put emphasis on her words, "just beware that, depending on what the secrets are, a few secrets might be okay only too many-or the wrong ones- cause more problems than is worth it."

Marguerite smiled from ear to ear and let out another breath and relaxed. She knew her mother-in-law spoke the truth and she was grateful Victoria was not pressing the issue. She also knew her mother-in-law spoke the truth when it came to secrets. "I promise, from now on I'll be extremely careful of any promises I make or any secrets I keep." She fell silent for a moment and then said, "As I told you after the wedding reception, I might not be able to tell you what the future will bring only I will do my best by Nick for whatever time we have together." She knew Victoria would assume that she, Marguerite, was talking in the amount of many years only, not knowing what lay ahead, Marguerite knew of no other way to say things without lying.

"He can be a hard one to live with." Victoria said after a moment. "I don't mean he's bad, would hurt you or anything like that. Only that he is stubborn like the rest of us, he can be very impatient, has a temper and often acts before he thinks. Though, I admit, I'm surprised how well he controlled himself while we talked the other day. That, and as you already know, he has a habit of slamming doors."

"Yeah, I found all those things a long time ago, especially the part about the doors." Marguerite rubbed her ear for emphasis. It made both of them laugh. Marguerite then sat up straight. "I've seen many people try to change their spouses. What a waste of time. No one can change another person, nor do they have the right to try. No, the only person I plan on working on is me. Though," she rubbed behind her ear. "I guess as long as we're living here, you should know I told Nick from the beginning that if he insisted on coming home drunk he would either sleep on the couch or alone in our bed, if he managed to get himself up the stairs that is. After all, he might be free to choose to get drunk only I have the right to refuse to sleep with one too."

Victoria started laughing. "Nick informed me when he came to me the night he talked to Jarrod."

Marguerite joined in laughing with Victoria. "Well, if he doesn't take me serious when it comes to my refusal to sleep with a drunk, he'll find out the first time he comes home in that condition?" She gave Victoria a look that asked the question "Am I right?"

Victoria studied the young woman before her. Marguerite was young, and extremely blunt at times, only she had integrity and, from the sound of it, some good common sense too. Of course, if it hadn't been for the fact that Nick had assured Victoria that he too had laid out a few things he didn't care to deal with either, she might think Marguerite was being a bit unreasonable. As it was if Marguerite and Nick had laid all their cards on the table per say, and could accept each other as they were, then Victoria figured she wouldn't try and judge them. "If he doesn't, he needs to get a few things checked out. Now," Victoria said as she started smiling from ear to ear, "when that husband of yours and the others get the house finished, what do you say we have a house warming party for you?"

Marguerite started beaming from ear to ear. Talking with her mother-in-law hadn't been so hard after all. "Sounds fine to me," She then excused herself and left the garden, leaving Victoria to watch her disappear before going back to the flowers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Marguerite took her time walking down the boardwalk that lay in front of the businesses in Stockton. She and Nick had come into town for a few things, he to get a few items at the hardware store and she to talk with Dr. Merar and see if the last medical book he had been nice enough to order for her had arrived yet, along with picking up a few things for their new house. After a lot of talking back and forth with each other, they had wound up building their home on a hill that lay not a mile from the main house instead of the meadow they had originally looked at. It was built in such a manner that Nick could see everything from the corrals to the barns, and was close enough that it didn't take him but a few minutes to get to where he needed to be in the mornings. Now, as she passed the newest shop in town, one dealing with weddings, she couldn't help but see the newest wedding dress hanging in the window. She sighed. Had it really been six months since she and Nick had married? Where did time fly?

She turned away from the window and started walking again. She had to get to Doctor Merar's and then meet up with Nick. Soon she was opening up the door that led to the good doctor's office.

Dr. Merar, who was sitting at his desk which sat in the corner of his examining room, looked up when the door to the room opened. He wasn't surprised to see Nick's wife walking in. "Hello, Maggie." Dr. Merar stood up and walked over to his filing cabinet. "I believe you want this." He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a brand new medical book.

"Yes, I do." Maggie smiled as Dr. Merar walked over to her and handed her the book. Her mind was on the book until Dr. Merar started talking about his niece and the fact that she was traveling to England to attend a formal nursing school. "They have nursing schools in England?"

"Yes," Dr. Merar said as he again sat down in his chair that sat behind his desk. "Maybe someday we'll have one here in the United States." He then pointed to the small table that sat next to the examining room door. "I sent for some of the school's information. I figure to show some of them to Lucy." Lucy was a young red headed, blue eyed, fifteen year old girl was lived in Stockton and was interested in becoming a nurse. "Who knows, someone might want the same information."

Maggie, who had walked over the table, picked up one of the small booklets and began thumbing through it. Thinking his nurse in training was thinking of someone similar to Lucy, Dr. Merar smiled and said, "You can have that small booklet, show it to any the young single women you may know. That is, if you want to."

Maggie hesitated a moment, again thinking on Nick and the marriage between them. Over the past six months both of them had been learning to give and take and, in spite of what the gossipy folks in town had speculated on, Nick and she were doing quite well together. After a minute, she smiled and put the paper booklet into her purse. "Thank you. I'd like to take it with me. I'll make sure to share it with someone." She would to, if for no other reason than to be able to say she didn't lie. "Thanks for the book too. See you tomorrow?" She asked as she glanced at the clock, knowing Nick would be expecting her outside soon.

"You're welcome and, yes, see you at nine o'clock sharp." Dr. Merar smiled as the young woman left the room. He liked Maggie; she was a fast learner, honest and dependable. He also liked the affect she was having on Nick. The famous rancher had only been in two fights in the saloon since he married Maggie, and he wasn't so hyped up all the time. Of course, Dr. Merar chuckled to himself, as that meant he didn't get to send as many bills to the famous rancher.

**~oOo~**

Nick, who had been delayed at the hardware store, now stood in front of the building doing his best to part company with one Brad and Sylvia Browning, a couple he had known for a few years. Mr. Browning was a tall, wiry man who seemed unable to speak without adding a rather irritating nasally sound to his voice. If it wasn't for the fact that the man was really a friendly gentleman, Nick probably would have abruptly left. As it was, he was doing his best to end the conversation in a polite manner.

He might have continued only the blonde headed Mrs. Browning made the mistake of speaking up-using a condescending tone of voice- when Nick told her husband, in reply to the man's question concerning Marguerite, that there was nothing wrong with his, Nick's, wife working with Dr. Merar. "I don't know how you put up with a wife who has her priorities messed up."

Fire flashed into Nick's eyes while the woman's husband gasped, totally embarrassed by his wife's uncalled for statement. "My wife, thank you," Nick said as he made sure the words 'thank you' had a hard, steel like tone them; he didn't want her to think he was seriously thanking her for anything, "is a good woman who is doing her best just like everyone else does. No, she doesn't beat around the bush; yes, she has her dreams only she does not go around thinking of only herself! She has, and is, doing all she can for me, my family and those around us! She respects my wishes and dreams as much as I do hers! I think she is a wonderful wife who is thinking just fine. I fully support her studying under Dr. Merar!" Nick snapped as loudly as he could without causing an actual scene. "Now, I would appreciate it if from now on, you keep your judgmental remarks concerning my wife to yourself." He wasn't surprised when the woman opened her mouth and then shut it again; a look of a duly chastised child came upon her face. Though, it doubled in size when Marguerite, who had wondered where Nick was, walked up to her husband's side and stopped. Though, Mr. Browning did not know if Mrs. Barkley had heard his wife or not; still, he was still more than embarrassed at his wife's behavior. He excused him and his wife as they hurried away.

Marguerite, who had heard every word of Nick's reply and could still see a fire burning inside his eyes, didn't have to be told exactly what had been said. All she could do was shake her head just a little and sigh. She wasn't so naïve as to think she could please everyone in the world. However, what did astound her…and threw her off balance as it were, was to hear Nick defend her as staunchly as he had. She didn't know what to think. "Let it go, Nick." She gave him a smile that was a large as Texas as she took a hold of his hand. "It's not worth getting riled up over. All we can do is our best. There's always going to be someone willing to judge another person. We can't change that."

Nick smiled at her as he wrapped his fingers around hers. "You're worth it." He then led her back towards the back of the hardware store- where the owner and his son were loading the last item on Nick's list into the back of the Barkley's wagon. The whole time his words 'you're worth it' rang in Marguerite's ears, and the door to the portion of her heart that she'd never really given away began to weaken.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Marguerite stood on the front porch of the three bedroom two story house Nick and others had built. It wasn't as huge as the main house only many who had seen it had said it wasn't that far off. From where she stood, she could see her husband next to the corrals talking with Heath and McColl. Her mind wandered over the past year. So much had happened. Jarrod was starting to see more of a blonde haired woman by the name of Natalie Carpenter, whom he had met through an acquaintance. The woman was a thirty year old widow with three children; she worked as a secretary in a law office in San Francisco. Heath had been overjoyed to have Sarah show up and tell him she was no longer a nun and asking if there was still a chance for them. Needless to say, no one had been surprised when the two quickly became engaged. They were to be married in a few months. Audra had gotten her teaching certificate, and Eugene had finished school and moved back east when he was offered a job in Boston.

Marguerite turned around and walked back inside her home, her mind on the dinner she and Nick had shared with his family the night before.

_ "I told you; you'd win the case." Audra smiled at Jarrod as he finished telling the family that the case he'd been working on the past few months was finally over, and that his client had been cleared of all charges._

Victoria, who had been watching Marguerite while Jarrod had been talking, grew concerned as she could see that her daughter in law was barely touching her food. Since she knew it wasn't Jarrod's case that could be affecting the young woman's appetite, Victoria spoke up. "Is something wrong, Maggie?" She, like the others, had followed Nick when it came to what name they called Marguerite.

_ "I'm sorry," Marguerite apologized. "I'm just not that hungry." She looked at Nick as if to say 'you said you wanted to tell them'._

Nick started beaming and took a hold of Marguerite's hand. "Jarrod's not the only one who has cause to celebrate." He was grinning from ear to ear and continued looking at Marguerite; needless to say, he didn't have to say another word as gasps and joyful congratulations were sent around the table.

Marguerite stood in front of the hearth looking at the pictures that sat upon the mantle with her hand upon her flat abdomen that she knew would soon be a small bulge. ranch_'…if a child should be conceived during the time we're together? I would want that child raised here on the ranch_.' Nick's words from the year before sounded in her ears for what seemed the thousandth time. She continued thinking about her husband. Sure Nick had a way of making her jump when he entered the home. That is, if he slammed the door and yelled… which he often did. Yes, he was everything his mother had said. Yes, he'd come home drunk twice in the past year. Still, he'd been an amazing husband also. He was kind and gentle with her, defended her against a violent drunk in town once, and had been more than supportive of her working with Dr. Merar and many other things. Sure, when he found out she was indeed carrying his child, he'd made it clear he expected her to be careful, but he hadn't downright insisted that she stop helping at Dr. Merar's office, or any of her other activities. Though, she had-of her own accord-cut back on the hours she put in at the doctor's office. And when he held her…Marguerite closed her eyes for a moment. She still had a hard time knowing her mother had found no pleasure in 'that' topic and had seen it only as a duty. After she opened her eyes, Marguerite walked into the kitchen and began preparing lunch. Nick would be coming in soon and would want something to eat.

With a kitchen window right in front of her work area, Marguerite could once again see Nick now talking only to Heath. Her thoughts again turned to the child she carried inside of her, and to Nick. She just knew he'd make a great father. Sure he was impatient with many adults only his patience had been slowing growing also. Given more time, she was sure he'd amaze everyone by having lots of it. The change she'd seen was astounding. Her eyes turned towards the cupboard closest to her and she thought about the nursing booklet that was kept inside of it. Marguerite began chastising herself for no longer knowing what she really wanted. She'd never expected to have any strong feelings for Nick; well, not strong enough to cause a huge internal struggle anyway. And never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that just the idea of leaving a child that she'd brought into the word would tear her up inside as much as it was at this moment. Could she really walk away from what she now had to the life she'd had once said she'd wanted? The thoughts came to a halt when she saw Nick and Heath heading towards the house. It looked like they had company for lunch.

** ~oOo~**

Nick laid in the bed he and Marguerite shared. She lay in the crook of his arm while his hand rested on her waist. He could hear and feel the soft sound of her sleeping as he stared up at the ceiling. His mind was on his wife, their unborn child and the various scenarios that could take place in the future. His memories then turned to the day he knew for sure he was head over in heels in love with his wife.

_ "See here!" Marguerite stood inside the house speaking to one very filthy Nick and Heath. The two men had returned from work covered in more dirt than she'd ever seen and with mud caked to their boots. "Ever since we married, I have done my best to do right by you. I've respected your wishes and I've never done anything that you said you were flat out against. Now, if you will recall, I told you before we got married... and I've never made any exceptions since we exchanged our vows…the back door and the mud room exist for a reason! You are NOT traipsing mud through this front door and across this carpet unless you're going to tell me you will be the one cleaning it up!" Her eyes were spitting fire as they did so. When Heath chuckled and Nick shook his head, she continued on. "I'll meet the two of you in the mud room with Nick's extra pair of boots and the spare boots we have here for Heath, along with clean socks…for both of you." she scolded.  
_  
_ Nick couldn't help but grin. Right or wrong, he was enjoying not being the one who was riled up for a change. He couldn't explain why such an unromantic setting would stir things up inside him, only they did. In that instance he just knew he had to win all of Marguerite's love, not just some of it. "Come on, Heath. The back door's not that far away."  
_  
Nick turned his eyes down and looked at the top of Marguerite's head and let out a long drawn out sigh. "You're something else, girl. You really are. I just hope the love I now have for you will win you completely over. I hope that you have come, or will come to, love me enough to stay with me." He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N When I was growing up we had a room on the backside of the house that was an area that held our coats and such...along with canned food. We called it the mud room. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Unexpected Blessings **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Marguerite walked down the boardwalk that ran past the various businesses in Stockton. Sarah was walking beside her. The two women had gone into Stockton with Heath and Nick. Nick had gone to the bank to do some business while Heath had left for the freight business' warehouse to talk to one of the owners; a fifty year old, balding gentleman by the name of Isaiah Taylor. Now, Marguerite and Sarah were heading to the general mercantile.

"Heath said that you felt like being a nun was your true calling. He said he could see how much happier you were afterwards. What changed your mind?" Marguerite asked; her sincere curiosity could be heard in her voice.

Stepping around a crate that had been set outside the barber shop, Sarah surprised Marguerite when she told the young woman that Heath and the others were wrong. "Looking back at it, after I broke it off with Heath and became a novice I was only trying to convince myself, and others, that I had made the right decision." She went onto to say that eventually she had to admit to herself that she still had a huge debate going on inside herself. "I came to realize that I had either made the wrong decision, or that I had never really made one in the first place because I was in denial about what I really wanted. It took me a few more months, but you can now see what the outcome is."

Sarah's words hit home for Marguerite and, for whatever reason that existed, in that instant she knew what she wanted and why she'd been denying it to herself for so many months. Though, she said nothing as she and Heath's fiancé stepped into the mercantile. Marguerite was so lost in thought that Sarah had to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Oh, I'm sorry," Marguerite was embarrassed to realize she'd let her mind wander and completely ignored her future sister in law. "What were you saying?"

Sarah, who was blaming Marguerite's actions on the fact that she was carrying a baby, chuckled. "I was telling you some of the more fun things Heath and I did and I was asking if you ever did a three legged race with Nick. I mean, before you found out you were going to have the baby."

"No, but, we did join in a few games this past July." Marguerite smiled as she relived the memory.

_ "Come on, Nick," Marguerite pointed towards where the women and men were gathering near a section of land that had been reserved for various water activities. This one in particular had contestants standing roughly fifteen feet apart, facing each other. One partner held a small spoon full of water and had to run to their partner without spilling the water. Then, the other partner would take the spoon and run back in the directions their partner had just come from. They were supposed to do this for a few times and whoever finished first-with water still in their spoons, would win. "It looks like fun."_

_ Nick shook his head and laughed. "All right, just for you only I warn you…I'm not that good at this." By the time they were through, Marguerite might have agreed with Nick's statement, but they'd had the time of their lives._

"Sounds like fun," Sarah said as she and Marguerite picked up the items they had come for. Just after they'd paid for the items they heard the shot of a gun going off and then a loud commotion start up. They hurried out of the store, horrified to see Nick lying face down in front of the bank and one very drunk, *Josh Murphy, standing outside the saloon being wrestled to the ground by a couple of bystanders.

Marguerite let out a scream and started running towards her husband, not hard to do as her abdomen wasn't that swollen yet. By the time she got to his side, Heath, who had come running out of the warehouse, was kneeling down by his brother and pressing a bandana against the wound in his back.

"Nick!" Marguerite dropped to her knees as she laid her hand upon his arm and looked up at Heath. Her eyes were filled with fear. By that time Fred and his deputy had arrived.

"Come on, Maggie," Fred took a hold of Marguerite's shoulders. "Let's move out of the way, so they can get to Nick to the doctor's office." He then turned and hollered towards the men who had Mr. Murphy to haul the man down to the jail cell and to have the deputy to lock him up.

"Why?" Maggie, who did not fight the sheriff as he helped her back up to her feet, looked at Fred looking as if she was in a daze. "Nick didn't do anything to Josh Murphy or anyone in his family. Why would he shoot him in the back?"

"Man's drunker than I've ever seen him." Fred kept a hold of Marguerite as he followed Heath and a couple of men who were carrying Nick as fast as they could towards the doctor's office. "I'm sure that has a lot to do with it."

By the time Fred and Marguerite entered the doctor's office, she was feeling more than a bit numb. She was barely aware of Fred helping her sit down in a chair in the corner of the waiting room, and the sound of Heath and Fred's voices seemed a thousand miles away. Before she was half way aware of it, Marguerite had her hand resting upon her slightly swollen belly while her mind again wandered through one memory after another. "Nick, please," Marguerite's eyes focused on the door which separated the waiting room from the examining room in the doctor's office as she whispered, "Please, don't die." She repeated a few other things only they were even softer and not understandable.

While her voice was almost inaudible, Heath, who had sent word back to the ranch and then returned to the office, and Sarah, who was sitting near the front door, still heard Marguerite begging for Nick to survive. They felt their hearts go out to the young woman. They prayed that, somehow, Nick would hear his wife's plea and remain with them.

**~oOo~**

** A/N : *While I got the name Murphy off the episode "Run of the Cat", I just threw the name Josh in front of it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Jarrod made his way to Nick's home. His brother, who was still unconscious, had been transported back to his home two days ago, once he was stable. Each of the Barkleys were taking turns helping Marguerite care for Nick. The fact that an infection had set in once the doctor had gotten the bullet out was not helping the situation at all. Once he arrived at the home Nick and Marguerite shared, Jarrod stabled Jingo and then made his way into the house and up the stairs. He met Heath, who had been at the home just over an hour, at the front of the upstairs hallway. The fact that he looked worried and troubled would have been an understatement of the year.

"He's not any better?" Jarrod asked as he looked past Heath and at the closed door behind him.

"Not really, holding his own though." He then glanced over his shoulder and back at Jarrod. "Maggie's refused to leave him all morning. You really should see if you can get her to go lie down and rest. I'm afraid she'll lose that baby if she doesn't." He then went on to tell Jarrod how Maggie had fallen asleep in her rocker, and had cried out for Nick, begging him to live. Heath paused and then said, "She also mumbled something about not wanting a divorce." Heath wasn't surprised when Jarrod's eyes widened in shock. He had probably had the very same thought Heath had had…which was Nick's marriage had seemed solid and happy. Why would Maggie mutter such a thing? "Maybe, before you get her to lie down, you can also get her to talk. I would have tried, only I heard you ride up and I need to go."

Jarrod wasn't about to argue with his brother when it came to Maggie needing to lay down more. Besides worrying about Nick, the whole family was concerned for Maggie and the child she carried. When it came to what Heath had just told him, Jarrod wasn't going to argue with that one either. "I'll see what I can do on both accounts." He laid his hand upon Heath's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Nick will survive; just wait and see."

"What about Josh Murphy? What's going to happen to him?" Heath asked, not even attempting to hide how he felt about the man getting so drunk that he'd shoot Nick with no just provocation.

Josh Murphy, Jarrod felt a struggle start inside of him. The man was a decent enough man when he was sober. Only, lately, his drinking had been getting out of hand. That part made Jarrod sick, especially since it just might cost his family dearly. It had been all Jarrod could do to step inside Fred's office long enough to give him an update on Nick and tell the sheriff what the prosecuting attorney had told Jarrod when the eldest Barkley had dropped into his law office. "As of right now he has a few charges on him, one being assault with a deadly weapon. That," Jarrod quickly added due to the look of anger that leaped into Heath's eyes, "will change to a charge of manslaughter if Nick dies."

"Manslaughter! He purposely pointed that gun towards Nick!" Heath hissed low, though he would have flat out shouted if it weren't for the fear he had of making things worse for his sister-in-law who was always close by.

"Heath, he was stone drunk and everyone knows it. And," Jarrod shook his head, "whether you like it or not, Josh Murphy didn't plan on shooting Nick. When Josh woke up the morning after the shooting, he not only had one very bad hangover, he was sincerely mortified to learn what he'd done."

Heath scowled. Jarrod might be telling the truth, only it didn't help Heath's feelings any. However, he knew he couldn't dwell on Mr. Murphy and be of any help to Nick or Marguerite. "Mother or Audra will be by in an hour or so." Heath said as he excused himself, telling Jarrod that McColl was expecting Heath back soon. "See you later,"

Jarrod watched while Heath disappeared down the stairs and then took the few steps he needed to in order to open the door to Nick and Marguerite's room. Once inside he could see Marguerite rocking in her rocker which sat next to the side of the bed. Her eyes were closed only, Jarrod knew she was awake. Sure enough once he started walking towards the bed, Marguerite opened her eyes.

"He hasn't moved since they brought him home." Maggie's voice was quiet as her eyes moved from Jarrod to her husband lying still in his bed.

Jarrod sat down in a chair that had been set alongside the bed. There was an uncomfortable silence until Jarrod asked if she'd been able to get any broth down Nick.

"Some, this morning," she answered as she smiled sadly, "and Heath got some down him an hour ago. At least his swallowing reflexes are working." She unsuccessfully fought to keep the tears from rolling off cheeks.

Thinking on what Heath had said, Jarrod very cautiously said, "Nick will be all right. We just need to reassure him we want him to stick around…that _you_ want him around."

Marguerite didn't say anything for a moment as Jarrod gave her a look that she had learned to recognize over a period of time. He knew something, only he wasn't saying it. Her heart skipped a beat. "What have I been saying during the times I've sleeping?" She asked slowly, keeping one eye on Jarrod and one on her husband.

Jarrod sat back in the chair he was using and, after a minute, told her what Heath had told him. "Is there something going on that we need to know about?" He kept his eyes on Marguerite, hoping she'd confide in him.

Marguerite stood up and walked over to the window. She was grateful what she chose to say next was the honest truth…since divorce was no longer an option in her book why say anything about the original agreement between her husband and herself? She turned around and, keeping her eyes on Nick, wiped some tears from her eyes and began telling Jarrod of the dreams she'd been having. "In some of them Nick's holding me; we're laughing and talking and then he just falls down dead. In others? We're in a courthouse filing for a divorce. I must have been talking out loud during one of those dreams." She wrapped her arms across her chest and shook her head while she started sobbing, her shoulders shaking. "I can't lose him, Jarrod. I know neither one of us is perfect in everything only we're perfect for each other, and I love him. I want to us to raise a family and grow old together."

Jarrod quickly got up and hurried over to her, holding her the same way he'd hold Audra while Marguerite continued talking. "Since Nick and I married, I've had so many unexpected blessings, the main blessing being Nick. I am hopelessly and madly in love with him. He can't die!" Just the thought of losing her husband made her heart sicker than it had ever thought of being.

After watching Nick and Marguerite over the past fifteen months, Jarrod had figured his brother and Marguerite had made the right decision-the decision to get married in spite of everything. He was thrilled to actually hear from Marguerite that was indeed the case. "He'll live. You'll see that. Now," he pulled back and gave her a brotherly smile, "for Nick's sake, your sake and the sake of that baby you carry, I want you to go lie down in one of the other rooms."

In spite of the seriousness of the situation Maggie couldn't help give Jarrod a small, tired, smile and ask, "Is that an order, Pappy?"

Jarrod smiled in return and chuckled just a little, "Yes, I'm ordering you to go lie down. I'll stay with Nick."

"If he wakes up, you'll come and get me?" Marguerite wiped her tears away and looked at Jarrod, her eyes begging him for such a promise.

"I promise." Jarrod smiled, and then walked back over to side of his brother's bed and sat down. Marguerite remained standing where she was for a moment and then turned and left the room.


	21. Last Chapter and Epilogue

Chapter Twenty One

Marguerite, who had succeeded in getting a couple of hours sleep, was once again sitting next to her husband's bed. Jarrod had left, but not before she begged him to simply assure Heath everything would be fine and to please not worry about her words, ones spoken under the distress she'd felt while she dreamt. He'd left assuring her he'd do just that. Now Marguerite could hear Audra out in the hallway talking to her mother; though, Marguerite was too busy running her fingers down Nick's face and looking at him as her mind wandered to worry about anything her mother in law and sister in law were saying. Finally, needing to be closer to her husband, Marguerite lay down on her side next to Nick. Resting her head upon his shoulder and laying her arm over his chest, she began talking softly to him, begging him to regain consciousness so they could have a lifetime together. "As long as I can continue helping Dr. Merar for a couple of hours, a couple of days a week, I'll be fine, really. For that matter, a couple of hours one day a week is fine too." She whispered just as she unintentionally fell asleep.

_ For Nick's part; his body was stuck in the bed only the other part of him, his spirit, found him standing in what seemed to be a long tunnel. He could see a light at the end of it. The warmth and love he felt coming from that light made him want to go and bask in it. He started to walk towards it only to hit what seemed to be an invisible wall and then he got the shock of his life… His father, Tom Barkley was walking towards him._

_ "Father!" Nick cried out, overjoyed to see his father and yet fearful of what it meant. "What's happening? Am I dying?" He asked as, for a split second, he could see himself walking out of the bank only to hear a pistol going off and felt the pain of the bullet ripping into his flesh._

_ Tom told Nick to turn around and look back in the direction that he, Nick, had just come. Nick did as he was told. He was shocked to see where Marguerite was, and to see her tear stained face. "She loves you, boy." Tom, would have loved to have Nick stay with him, only it would be selfish of Tom to press that issue and he didn't want to be that way with his son. "I've been sent here to stay with you until you make up your mind." Tom answered, and then smiled at the shock that came on Nick's face. "Yes, you have a choice, son only I urge you to think about what you'd be giving up if you came with me. Like I said, that young woman loves you."_

_Nick, who had turned his attention to his father, turned his gaze back to the sight in front of him. "Enough to stay with me?" His shoulders slumped forward slightly. He went on to tell his father everything from Jarrod's promise to Marguerite's father to the talk he and Marguerite had had in the barn. "I never told anyone about that promise. If she asks for the divorce, I'll have to give it to her."_

_ Tom smiled and told Nick not to take his eyes off Marguerite. A split second later the conversation between Jarrod and Nick's wife replayed itself for Nick. By the time he'd watched Marguerite climb up by his side and listened to her begging him to open his eyes, Nick felt torn in two. After seeing, and hearing, everything he had, Nick wanted to go back and yet…Nick turned to his father who repeated that Marguerite loved Nick very much. He didn't have to say anything for his father to know the struggle his son was having. "You can't have it both ways, son." Tom put his hands on hips and gave his son a look of sincere empathy. He then proceeded to tell Nick that he should be grateful that he was being allowed to make a choice. "When I was shot, I was hurt bad enough there was no choice for me." Tom got a faraway look in his eyes as he could see Nick cradling him in his arms, Jarrod begging for him to live and then, later, his tearful goodbyes to his children and beloved wife. "I had to leave. Please, think long and hard about your decision. Once it's made there's no going back."_

_ Nick again looked at Marguerite curled up beside him; her words to Jarrod and then to him repeated themselves in his heart, along with his father's words. Nick would be forever grateful he had a choice as he knew his decision was made. If Marguerite loved him enough to throw out the divorce clause, he was going back.  
_  
** Epilogue**

Marguerite walked out of the front door of her and Nick's home, their slightly fussy six month old son, Jonathon. H. Barkley; was in her arms. She walked up beside her husband, who was leaning on his cane and watching the sunset. The bullet that he'd taken when Mr. Murphy shot him had damaged some of his nerves, and his right leg had been affected. However, contrary to what Dr. Merar had said, the nerves had healed to the point where her husband only used the cane in the evenings…after a hard day's work. And, while some seemed to think he should do different, Nick had just returned from the first long cattle drive he'd been on since the shooting.

"Are you sorry?" Marguerite asked as she saw his gaze go from the barns and corrals to the main house.

Nick turned his head and smiled, his dimples appearing as he did so. "No," he said as slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her and their son closer to him. "Yes, there are times I miss living there. I mean, I don't know one person who doesn't long to 'go home' as it were, every now and then." He said as he kissed the top of her head before gazing down at their son. "I love you, our son and what we're making here just as much. I can't be sorry for that. Besides, it's not like I never see the house or the family and we never see each other. Are you? I mean, you're only helping Dr. Merar two hours a month now." Shortly after Jonathon was born, Dr. Merar had informed her that his niece, who had studied in England, had asked if she could practice under him for awhile. Since the young woman had no prospect of marrying anytime soon, Dr. Merar had asked Marguerite if she minded having her hours cut back drastically.

Marguerite shook her head as she smiled down at their son and then up into Nick's eyes. "No, I have no regrets. I love being a wife and mother, though supper's going to be a bit late. I'm sorry; I got it started later than I should have."

Nick slapped his forehead. "That reminds me I visited Jarrod and Heath while I was in town today. If I said I wanted to invite the family over for supper next Wednesday would you be upset?"

"Sarah and Natalie are both going to be out of town." Marguerite said as she thought on Heath's wife and the woman Jarrod had just become engaged to. "And it's Audra's night too cook, huh?" Marguerite asked without thinking. Immediately she went red from embarrassment.

Nick couldn't help it; he started nodding and laughing hard while she started chuckling too. One of these days she was going to have to censor some of her replies. She then told her husband she'd set extra plates on the table that night.


End file.
